


Destiny Love

by Rheinzheardt



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheinzheardt/pseuds/Rheinzheardt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale and Madge are completely broken hearted stranger accidentally slept together and forced to marriage for the sake of their families and an unborn child. Could anything worse happen ? Modern AU. A remake of JLala's,Korean and Taiwan drama Fated To Love You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chip of Destiny and Lollipop of Fate.

I don't owned all off the character.The Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins  
Thanks to JLaLa,my favourite and best writer in fanfic universe that introduce me to the most beautifull drama series, "Fated To Love You". Like the real series that have Taiwan as the original series and Korean series as a remake, considered this as a remake. If any remake considered as plagiarism, well, I feel bad for The Dark Knight Saga  
  
                                                                         **Destiny Love**  
  


Part One

Chapter 1 : Chip of Destiny and Lollipop of Fate.  
  
Madge Undersee was a Sticky-Note girl.

And by being a Sticky-Note girl,it meant that people tear it off when they want to use it and throw away when they finish using. Nobody will remember where the notes that are filled with tasks have been thrown.

  
She has completed what she needs to do and should know when to disappear. Her existence is as thin as paper. But when you become used to the paper and can't find it one day, you'll discover that this paper is actually very important.

  
"Madge." She looked at her friend and co-worker, Delly Cartwright, head popped up at her left cube wall. "Did you hear that this year reaping destination will be District 4 ? If your name picked, you and your date get a weekend stay at the Odair Resort and Casino !!!!".

  
Madge smiled and shook her head slowly "Why would I bother ? There's fifty names on that pot  and I have no one to go with"  
"Well, I've got news from insider that this year would be different and I strongly suggest that you figure it out sooner " Delly responded cheekily.  
Delly's red hair,voluptuous figure and outspoken personality wouldn't cause her difficulties to find someone to hooked up with her.

  
Madge is  just an anonymous

She's shock as her shoulder held and turned back quickly to see his boss has already stood behind her. "My daughter will arrived at three and I want to give her a surprise. So I need you to go to King of Prussia Mall and bought me these items".  
Plutarch handed her a sticky note with the store name and a shopping list. She saw it both back and forth and give a small nod.

  
"Excellent, I know you're the perfect person to do this Mags.and don't forget to grab me a latte for my afternoon meeting"  
Madge nodded and her boss quickly walks away to the other cube to do his routine afternoon inspections.  
"It's Madge and thank you" Delly suddenly blurt out and looking to her friend."Darn it Madge,you need to school that man"  
Madge smiled back awkwardly,grabbed her purse and heading out hastily to complete her new errand.

  
\-----------------------

  
Gale Hawthorne was in love ... _he_ _was_ ...

Her name is Katniss Everdeen. They had been together since twelve and were the quintessential perfect couple; young,good-looking and came from succesfull family. Gale is the first heir and the CEO of the Hawthorne Enterprise that owned the largest mining company, Hawthorne Energy Ltd, and Katniss is the ninth generations of the Everdeens that holds the most powerfull matriarch business in pharmacies.

Gale steps in a high-class cafe,scouting every inches of that cafe before found a spot at the left corner,walks towards and threw himself at the small couch. "Double espresso and a strawberry shortcake please" the waitress smiled and repeat his orders.He give a nod and the waitress drawn back.

Gale reach out his Armani suit right pocket,pulled out a small black box and grin stupidly before opened it. A smooth white-gold band and elegant setting the princess-cut diamond appears  
Today supposed to be the day,today he is going to pick up Katniss at Capitol International Airport,bend over his kneess and proposed her and when she say "Yes", he would do the craziest things to announced their marriage to the world.

_Together,they will be perfect couple ... Almost perfect couple ..._

"Your orders sir". Gale snapped out of his reverie to see the waitress put down his orders at the table and a newspaper as a compliment.He takes a sip, unfold the newspaper and suddenly feel shrivering cold bite his spine when he reads the capital letter.

_"THE WEDDING OF THE CENTURY : KATNISS EVERDEEN AND CATO ECKHART SEALED THEIR FAMILIES FATE IN MEDICAL INDUSTRIES"_

Gale start to look back and forth between his cup and the newspaper.the cup--the headlines,the cup--the big picture of his Katniss in her sleek and simple white wedding dresses kissing passionately with a tall,stocky,spike-blonde hair guy wearing an elegant tuxedo. It took several minutes for him to absorb the hard truth.  
Slowly,he fold the newspaper,put the cup back at the table and leanings of defeat on the couch. "Off course things like this is going to happen. How I become such a fuckin' idiot?" He sigh heavily while trying to scratch his memory.

  
Katniss indifference towards him,frostbite tone at her voice,fully-loaded schedule,and tons of missed call since five months ago should warned him that something wrong happened with Katniss,  yet he's playing around the idea that Katniss is just busy preparing to be the ninth successor of her family business an he should give her some time and the worst of all. He's planning proposed her today.

He pulled out the small box from his pocket,opened it,staring painfully,and made a loud hyena laugh. A warm salt water slide down at his left cheek.

_Full fifteen year of futility ..._

Slowly he got up from the couch,walked to the cashier,pay bills and wander aimlessly around the mall.  
Staring at the ring on his palm with pained.  
  


\-----------------------------

  
" Gosh " Madge hissed as she held huge paper bag in front of her. "I don't know if Charlotte has this kind of appetite"  
She pulled out shopping list from her left back pocket and start to checked it again just to make sure there's nothing on that list is missed.

As Madge continue her tirade about her boss sole daughter obssesions over sweets, she didn't realize she was walking towards the dark-haired man preoccupied with the ring in his palm.

The collision happen in a very, very slow -the matrix style- motion.

And somewhere between the falling candies and chocolate bars --- The ring fall to ground and start rolling down. "WHAT THE -- HEY !!! MY RING ..." Gale up on his left elbow while his right hand try to reach the ring.

  
" I'm sorry sir .. I'll get it for you " jumping to her feet, Madge ran and chase all the way down to the elevator and stomp at it before the first steps. She bent down and picked it up.

"GOT IT !" Madge turned to the man and held it out triumphantly.

"And this is yours I -" Gale was about to handed her paper bag and stop mid-sentences at the sight of her eyes  
They were the most beautiful sets of sapphire-blue that he never seen before, a perfect combination of the sky and the sea behind enormously rounded glasses. " --- presumed ".

  
"Thank you sir" She smile back showing her dimples and gave the ring. "Keep it. It yours now" Gale put down a painfully gaze on the ring before he walks away,leaving Madge standing in confusion.

  
\------------------------------

  
Two Weeks Later ...  
  
"Uh-hum .. there's a slight change of rule for this year reaping and I know this would upset most of all you guys and girls but we've already decided that reaping system is so unfair especially for some of people that already shown so much dedication to this law firm ...  " Seneca Crane, Head of Human Resources, called out to gathered crowd

Madge continue typing the summary of monthly report that Plutarch wanted for tomorrow's meeting. She had worked through lunch since her boss handed her two pile of other department report and the process had been majorly bogged down since the main server crashed two days ago.

She reached her half-biten muffin at the side of the keyboard, take a big bite and looked over at the crowd of people across her cube while chewing the muffin slowly.

" ... So we decided to threw away all of reaping ideas and bring you an annual award for best employee of the year that based on each individual personal appraisal from now on. I'll put the details and everybody ranking on the bulletin board every month to keep tranparencies and objectivity ... " Seneca tone getting higher as more people joined and mumbling between themselves.

She sighing,take a sip of her chamomile tea and continued her work. She never won these things.

" ... and the winner for the best employee for this year goes  to .... " slowly, Seneca opened the envelope and pulled a piece of paper out and read it out loud. 

" Miss Madge Undersee !! ".

The crowd started to murmurs and looked around one another in question. " I think you made a mistake sir, there's no one around here with that lame name " someone shout from the crowd and peoples start to laugh. " WAIT !!!! " Delly raised her right hand and shouted.

Madge felt someone grab her arm and forcing her to stand up and she looked her co-worker in confusion. "What ? "

Delly grab her right arm and raised it. " Ladies and gentlement, I'm proudly present to you this year best employee ". " Best wha- " Madge looked over the crowd and Delly back and forth.

  
Seneca rushed through the sea of people to stand in front of her. " Congratulations miss Undersee. " Seneca handed her a manila envelope. " Inside you'll find your plane tickets,your hotel reservation for two days, two thousand dollar in traveler's cheque and you still paid. " the man shook Madge limp hand " my advice,try not overjoy and spare some nickels. Have fun and may the odds be ever on your favor. "

  
" Th-thank you " Madge thank him and turned to Delly, her eyes widen in amazement " I won ... I won ... " 

" Told ya darlin' " Delly placed her hands on Madge shoulder and grin widely in excitement. " Now who's the lucky guy you going to take ?"

" Guy ? " 

" Woo .. woo, you're not planning to take me with you don't you dear ? " Delly scowl at her co-worker.

" Nope ma'am, I'm straight and I'm not going with you " Delly jumped back and turned away. Leaving Madge's jaw dropped  
Gosh, she didn' think of this

  
\----------------------------------

  
Two month later

District 4 : Odair Resort and Casino

Suite 206

  
"What the fuck are you doin' Rory ??? If this is somekind of set up, I'll make you pay for this little brother !!! " Gale shouted at his phone while roughly took off his tie and his shoes.

" Manners maketh a man brother, just relax ... " 

" Oh yeah, what kind of manners it is to made your brother take a long trip, die tryin' to sealed-off a contract that has nothing to do with minerals and a jury of beauty pageant all at the same time ?? " Gale became more irritatted as he heard his little brother calm and steady voice

" Ha ha ha, I'm sorry okay. I've got something to do with my Shanghai division and you're the only one that I can count on. Forget about Vic, you know what happened last time with Vegas don' ya ? " Rory chuckles somehow always able to calmed down Gale's bad mood.

" I'm talking about that damned dating game trick that you played on me. Not the business. " 

" Owh, well ... I heard that women from four are well knowned for their devotion and loyalty to family and I haven't seen you dating anyone for this past two month, so .... I get a little bit worried about the probability about you've becaming a .... gay maybe ? " 

That three-letter word and Rory bitchy tone is more than enough to burst Gale fiery temper up to the max. " What the---, okay that's it. After I finished with the Odair. I'm going to Shanghai with first flight and don't you dare to guess what is goin' to happen with you. See ya. "

Gale rushly hang up as he can't stand another Rory foxy laugh and threw his phone to the head side of the bed and laying down.

It has been two month since he found the hard truth and still no news from Katniss,not even a single text. Although he already dismiss every little thing about Katniss existence in his life,he couldn't lie to himself that he still need Katniss to explanation about what's wrong between them and why she choose Cato.

_Dammit ' Gale ... she already made her decision and you still act like a pathetic loser ..._

His little brother words echoes throughout his thought and he hate to admit in the fact that Rory was right after all. Liars and traitors doesn't deserve to screw his mind and made his heart fucked' up like this. He looked up to the ceiling and find out that it was painted beautifully with an image of two cupid shot an arrow through a man and woman heart

_Oh dear cupid ... love is weird eh ?_

He takes deep breath before slowly gets up from the bed and walk to bathroom with strange electric spark crawled along his spine.

  
Katniss already wrapped up her future without him and he decided it's time to make his own move.

  
\----------------------------------

  
District 4 Odair Resort and Casino

Suite 209

 

  
" Wow, I never thought that we got a a vip suite instead an usual standard room " Cashmere eyes rolled out in amusement.  
Madge stepped in behind him and looked around the suite. It was large and cozy room equipped with wide,lovely glass door that overlooking the beautifull beach down below. Sweet scent from the sea breeze in as Cashmere slide the door opened.

She came up with idea of asking Cashmere to go with her because she had no other choices. Her father job as a mayor of small town doesn't  allowing him to take a long trip,  her mother can't leave her father behind and her cousin, Maysilee Donner, are having a baby with her husband at 23.

While she stayed single at 26. Has no one and her love market dropped to almost ground zero. Actually it never bothered Madge at first untill recently she found her childhood friends paired up and having their own family.

It isn't because she's a too-picky perfectionist type, she only dreamed that someday she'll have perfect love like her parents.  
Cashmere was an apprentice young lawyer at the Plutarch law-firm which she worked and the only good looking guy at the office who treated her well. He spelled her name perfectly and they even dating for several times by now. 

She think that she start to fell for him and asking Cashmere to accompany her would be a perfect start to known each other and building a deeper connection between them.

" So ... where do we start ? " Cashmere voice snapped her out from daydreaming.

" I ... I don't know, It's the first time I came here " Madge looked away shyly trying to cover her blushing cheeks.

" Since we already seen it. Don't you think we should go there first ? " Cashmere point out at the beach. Madge just about to give a nod as an answer before she start to feel light-headed and her stomach want to throw everything inside out. She hastilly walk towards the bathroom and vomit. She never thought that airsickness could be this worst.

" Are you okay ? " Cashmere rubs her back gently.

" I think I'll take a nap. Go ahead without me and I'll meet you for dinner " Madge waved her hand and removed  her glasses.

" Are you sure ? ", She nodded and start to throw out again.

" Well ... " he shrug and leaving bathroom. Ten minutes later Madge found herself caught by the soft and tenderness of the luxury bed and fall into peacefull sleep

  
\----------

  
20 : 00 P.M -- King Fisher Lounge & Bar at Odair Resort & Casino.  
  
" Another shot sir ? " the bartender asked, Gale shook his head " Skip the formalities, just passed the bottle matey ". " Give him what he wants -- compliment from the house " Finnick pulled a chair beside him. " I've told Rory that dark-haired girls with braid was a bad idea ".

  
" Yeah .. and I'm all about bad ideas " Gale took a large gulp from the bottle.

" C'me on Gale, you can't be like this. There's many good things out there for a good man like you. "Gale take another gulp. " Nope ... not good enough for Katniss ... "

" Gale --- "

" Fifteen year Finnick !!!!  ..... Fifteen fuckin' yearsssss ... " Gale hissing before he continued " And that son of a bitch took her away within five month ... and you tell that I'm a good man ? Ha ha ha ha ...he he he he he !!!  .... " he blurted out his trademark hyena laugh.

" For me and Annie ??? You're an angel that -- " 

" A fallen angel precisely ... bartender !!!! Another one please !!! " Gale turned to bartender that slides another bottle and he catched it with his right palm.

Finnick shook his head and sighing in defeat before finishing his last shot and clap his childhood-turned to business partner-friend shoulder.  " Remember ... you're a good man and good man deserved a good woman. Katniss isn't anywhere near of it ".

Gale give him a drunken smile and a cheers. " Noted. "

Finnick standing up,looked at the bartender " Make sure you walks Mr.Hawthorne up to his room ", The bartender nodded. " Aye aye Sir "

  
\-----------------------------

  
Meanwhile at the other side of the lounge.....

  
  
Madge takes another sip from dark purple liquid that filled her glass. Cashmere told her it called wine. She doesn't understand why her date was so fond about this sweet-sour and strong aroma type of drink that feels dry at her throat but she liked the warmth sensations that came from her stomach and spread out to every inches of her body. It helped her ease her sickness and give strange feeling as if her body felt as light as feather.

  
Cashmere turned to look at her eyes and gave a charming smirk before he pouring another drink to her glass. Suddenly she feel that her cheek heaten up so she turned around to grab her glass and takes everything inside it with single-large gulp to cover her nervousness.

" Woo--hoo .. take it easy babe, here ... let me show to drink it. " Cashmere grabbed her glass and pouring another drink to it then he grab his own,playing it in circling movement before take a sip. Although she don't understand how that movement will make any differences,she doesn't want to disappointing Cashmere. So she following his instructions.

" And that's my girl .. " he smile wide and turned around to facing the stage, humming along with the band without knowing the effect of his last words to a girl next to him.

Madge put her glass back on the counter, bowing her head and playing her long-floral dress for quite some time. Cashmere lines a minute ago echoes inside her head like raging thunderstorm. For the first time in her life, a guy told her that she's his girl and really liked her no matter who she is.

Madge reached to her glass and take it all in one shot before deciding that tonight she's going to giving him everything she had.

Tonight she's going to sleep in the bed with Cashmere and gave him her precious.

  
\----------------

  
11 : 00 P.M  
  


" Are you sure you're okay Sir ? " the night concierge asked as he led Gale down the hallway.

" Yeah, I'm fine ... carry on private " Gale waved his hand as he stagger unsteadily, almost slamming into one of the walls.

Few minutes later he arrived at the front of his suite. Gale shook his head to cleared his blurred vision and took of his jacket to search for his keycard. 

After six times of die-hard tryin', He finally managed to insert the keycard in correct position and rushing in a second, took off his clothes and shoes roughly and threw himself at the king-sized bed wearing only boxer. He's totally drunk tonight

Unawared about his jacket left on the doorway that create a narrow gape at his suite door.

  
\---------------

  
11 : 05 P.M

  
A blonde girl wearing hippie dress walked slowly along the hall with her left elbow resting on the wall. She stopped for few times, shook her head and blinked  as an useless attempts to clear her blurred vision and dizzy feeling.

  
She already told her boyfriend that she feel unwell when he asked her to dance and want to  head back to their room and gonna wait him there. Last thing she remembered is his boyfriend shrug and disappeared to the crowd at the dance hall.

" Are you okay ma'am ? ... is there anything I can helped ? " the night concierge who happened to be passing quickly grabbed her right arm when she almost fell to the floor.

" Huh ? ... owh, thank you sir " Madge looked at the night concierge and blinked for a moment before forcing herself to get up.

" Are you sure ? " she nodded, waved her right hand as an answer and continued her struggle to get back to her room. The night concierge shrug and walk towards the elevator.

After few torchery minutes ...

Madge arrived at a doorstep, rummaging her purse for her keycard, inserted it randomly and pushed her way inside without checking the numbers at the front.

Inside the room, between her blurred vision and low-lightened room. She found a stocky build man wearing only his boxers sleep on his back. " Strange ... " she scratched her hair before put down her glasses and sudden exhaustion dampened her spirits. She laid down at the bed and surrendered immediately at its comfort for a while before a strong arm grabbed her shoulder forcing to turned away and entrap her in his arm.

Madge looking up and before she could see clearly, the man lips already landed soft and steady kisses on hers. Generate a new kind of hunger she never felt before.

That night, their heart beats in a single tone and their body moves in one harmony.

  
\----------------

  
Suite 206 -- 08 : 00 A.M

  
A ray of light from the gap between the curtain send her in temporal blindness as she opened her eyes slowly. She can feel a wide-muscular chest stuck at her back and a strong arm hold her tight.

" Last night ... did I .. ? "  Madge grinning stupidly as she can barely remember what happened last night. She's tried to reached out her glasses when suddenly a steady yet tender force pulled her arm and turned her around, entrapped her once again.

  
" I'm sorry .. I don't know that you would came back to me " Gale mutter in his half-sleep.Madge shudder for a while as she heard different tone in his boyfriend voice, but she brushed it off quickly and thought that voices could be different in the morning.

  
" Me too .. I thought that you still at the lounge when I left you.  " 

" Lounge ?? ... When did you come ? " Gale opened his eyes wide as he realizes that the women voice is different from his Katniss.

" We came together didn't we ? " Madge replied in shakily voice.

" Together ? " 

" Together. " Gale pulled-off his right arm and pushed his body backward. World seemed to stop spinning when his steely-dark gray eyes met her crystal-clear sapphire-blue pairs. They gazed at each other for a moment before the hard-fact that both of them are completely stranger delivered finishing uppercut at their head.

" WHOAAAA !!! "

" AHHHHH !!! "

Madge scrambled back against the headboard, reaching everything she could to cover her nude body while Gale pushed back at the end of the bed with his eyes wide-shot opened and his jaw dropped.

" Yo -- you ... wh -- who are ... " He stop mid-sentences as Madge screaming again. He bowed his head and see his manhood left uncover before looked back at her eyes and they screaming together.

Thirty minutes later ... after exhausting battle of screaming, and yelling to each other ...

" Aw shit ... no wonder .. " Gale picking up his jacket from the doorstep. " Sorry ... " Madge bite her lips while fixing her glasses position nervously. Bowing her head down, she looks like a kicked puppy.

  
Gale looked at her head to toe and noticing her barefoot. " I think you should go back to your room ... I'll looked for your shoes " . She nodded and turned away.

  
\--------------------------

  
Suite 209 ---- 08 : 40 A.M  
  


Madge barely believed her eyes, she never thought that last night drinks could bring her so much disaster. After her disastrous first night with total stranger, now she's seen Cashmere making out in the bed with other woman. Her eyes filled with tears feeling the aches at her chest and between her legs.

  
" Did she's the one that you've talked about darl ? The truly-madly-deeply girl ? " a nassally voice asked. Cashmere shrug and tell to the red-haired wowan beside him that he's just a companion and it's Madge that attracted to him and trying to seduce him.

" Ho -- How could you done this to me ? " Madge started to feel her throat close.

" Hey .. hey ... just try to relax okay ? .. This is what we've came for, isn't it ? Having fun ? " Cashmere stretch his arm and responded in biting tone. Madge noticed that the red-head earrings was hers as she passed by.

" GIVE ME BACK MY EARRINGS !!! " 

" What the --- " the red-head looked at her with surprised expression.

" I SAID ... GIVE ... ME ... BACK ... MY EARRINGS !!!!!! " Madge blurted it out along with tears flowing from her watery eyes. She kneeled down to pick her earrings that has been tossed by the red-haired stranger.

" What the heck ? ... do you think I'm in love with you, huh ??? YOU'RE NOT MORE THAN A STICKY NOTE !!! ... DID YOU HEAR THAT HUH ??? .... "

She barely hear Cashmere next curses and invective towards her as she stayed kneeled down and hold her earrings tightly in her palm. Sobbering and painfull reality never hits her this hard. Cashmere was right anyway, doesn't matter how hard she tried. She's always be the sticky note, people can used and tossed her whenever they liked.

BLAMMM !!!

Gale slowly entered the suite and hurled his hyena laugh out loud. He helped her to stand and kneeled back to put her shoes on as Cashmere continued jaw dropped upon seeing him.

" I'll help you packed your belongings " Madge nodded and start to packing her things rushly.

" What the -- who are .... " Cashmere stopped mid--sentences as Gale hurled another hyena laughter.

" Ahoy there .. it's me, Gale Hawthorne. Someone that have enough money to buy thousands of well--fed pigs like you !!!!. " he shouted as he pointed a finger at Cashmere face.

Few minutes later Madge done packing her luggage and standing beside her ex first-night stranger. She knew that guy name by now. " Are you done ? " , Madge gave him a nod as an answer. " It''s about time ... let us leave these whore and this motherfucker son of the bitch for good. " Gale tossed another hyena laugh while grabbing Madge right hand and guiding her to exit the room.

  
\-------------------------

  
Suite 206

  
" I can't believed you dating such an asshole motherfucker and listened to that son of the bitch every words ... and what's that ? Is there anything special with those earrings ? Is It expensive " Gale walking around the bed as if he is a teacher giving some lectures to his student.

" It's mine ... This is mine  ... this is just mine .. " Madge looked at him and said it with a trembling voice before she start to cry.

" My life was all about bad luck ... I never won anything .. but this time is different, I won and I'm even able to travel abroad. Finally ... luck has come to me ... I .. I just wanted wholeheartedly to someone ... I just wanted to love someone wholeheartedly ... " she stopped and sobbed for a moment before she continued with nausal voice. " I've tried it really really  hard ... But now .. I .. " Madge can't continued her words as the pain struck her chest and she began to cry.

Gale couldn't stand any of this anymore, " Why are you cryin' ? ... WHY ARE YOU CRYIN ???? WHO THE FUCKIN' HELL ARE YOU TRYIN' TO CHERISH FOR ??? "

" I don't know ... It just ---  ... " she shouted back with trembling voice.

" Just what ?! ... Does your whole world ended huh ?!?! .... What's wrong with you girls nowadays ??? ... You girls fallin' with those jerks and oouwchh,  ... for the love of the god ... you called that big idiot  as your loverboy ???!!! .... yeah, right ... "  Gale throw his hands in the air and landed on the couch across the bed where Madge sat on it,bowing her head down and toying her tip of the dress.

" I like him ... i really really like him ... at my office ... everyone called me a sticky note girl ... and barely knowned my existence .. " Madge sobbed before she continued, " but he treated me nicely ... and spelled my name correctly .. " , another sobbing and soaking voice. " So ... that's why ... I've put my hopes on this trip ... and prepared everything ... "

_I've put my hopes ... Prepared everything ...._

Gale muscle stiffen as Madge's words echoes inside his skull and suddenly he feels like he has been throwing back to a different time, different place, different couch. There's a cup of espresso,a slice of strawberry shortcake and a folded newspapers at the table. He surely knowned how does it feel like, a moment where undescribed pain thrust his chest over and over again. Although the wounds already healed, the scars still remain there.

" BULLSHIT !!! WHY DO PEOPLES THAT HURTING US WILL ALWAYS BE THE OKAY-I'M-FINE-THANK YOU AND WE !!!!! ... WE .. THAT HAS BEEN HURTED WILL ALWAYS BE THE FUCKED' UP ONES ?!?!?! ... " he put his palms to cover his face before continued, " this is so fucked' up .. shit ... " Madge surprised a bit upon seeing her saviour reaction and start to wonder what kind of woman would dump such a high quality bachelor. 

Despite his lack of wordsmith skill and short-fused temper, Madge can feel an unexpected warmth beneath it. Otherwise, he wouldn't bother to saved her; a total stranger. Instead of leaving her shoes and goes back to his life right away, this guy choose to burst in and confronting with her ex to defend her. That woman surely doesn't know whom she tossed out for. 

Slowly, Madge stand up from the bed and walked towards the small refrigator by the corner of the room and rummage for two bottle of coke before walked over to the couch where Gale still sobbing and touching his hands as a sign of offering him a drink. Gale pulled out his face and grabbed the bottle before he slide his body to give her some space to sat on it.  
Madge spying on him from the corner of her eyes when he noticed that she was the candy-bag girl from the mall. He does remembered her.

" Gale Hawthorne ... and thanks for this ... " He smirks before taking a gulp from the bottle. 

" Madge Undersee ... " 

" Madge ... Undersee ... it's that correct ? " Madge looked him for a while before nodded and bowed her head back. And he spelling her name correctly at first attempt. This guy surely does something.

" I'm sorry ... I didn't meant to --- " Madge murmurs.

" Awh, okay ... that's it ... you should stopped apologizing for something you didn't do .. no wonder they called you sticky note .. " Gale shook his head before putting down his coke at the table and looked at her with his sharp, dark steely-gray eyes.

" But I -- " 

" No but, no sorry, hell no !!! ... you're not a sticky note !!! You are superglue !!! You'll gonna stuck so goddamn' hard that anybody who tried to get rid of you have to peeled off their skins and flesh along with you .. follow me ... " Gale quickly grabbed her coke and put it down at the table before he stands out and dragged her along with him.

" Bu -- , but ---, .... "

" No but .. just hell no !!! ... "

  
\-------------------

  
" It will be quite difficult sss .. " the tall, dark skinned woman weird accent and hissing voice as she circling around and watching Madge from head-to-toe made both of them almost look alike a deadly-viper and it's prey rather than a stylist with her client. Her cleopatra wig only make it worst.

" Money isn't an issue Ms. Portia ... but first, let's get the rid off the worst part ... " Madge pulled her head back to resist  as Gale forcing to took off her enormous round glasses.

" Very well then ..." As soon as Portia clapped her finger, two muscular bodyguard rushing forward and clenched Madge arms before dragging her inside. Slowly but sure, Madge squealing disappeared behind the walls.

" This way Mr. Hawthorne ... " Gale nod and followed Portia steps behind her.  
  
Around three hours later .....  
  
" Does she give you any trouble ? " Gale take a sip from his vodka martini.

" Not at all .. but I have to admit, at first. I've questioned your taste when you bring her down. But now, I'm quite sure that you surely does have an eye of beauty. " Portia sat down in front of him.

" And ... what do you mean by that ? "

" Looked it for yourself " Portia looked above his shoulder as she turning back following Portia eyes direction.

Madge stepping down the stairs in a shimmering swarovski's crystal custom-tailored silver backless gown along with silver sandals on her tiny feet. Her long blonde hair seemed to tied in pig-tailed at her top side and her upper neckline, exposing her beautifull tall neck. Her face simply made-up to only accentuate her strong and pretty features.

" A swan amongst duckling ... " Portia chuckles wickedly as she sip her tea. " You're more than meets the eye Mr.Hawthorne.  " Gale smiled triumphantly as he says " Sew me then ... ".

Madge standing awkwardly as Gale approached her. She never had so much part of her skin exposed like this before. In the corner of her eyes, she saw her saviour of the soul looks so gorgeous in his elegant black tuxedo with his dark hair combed backwards. 

" Chin up .. " he lifted her chin. " looked straight ahead ... smiles off ... considered that everyone else - except me- is beneath you .. you're strong woman and you only smiled at me, your strong man ... " she smirks and nodded before Gale hooked her right arm to his left hand and they stepped out from Portia salon.

  
\----------------------------------

  
" I don't think it's good idea .. " Madge awkwardly wants to run away when both of them met Cashmere again at casino. But Gale holds her hand tighly.

Gale smiled to her and calmed her down before he elegantly pulled the chair and Madge sat on it. Gale take a seat next to her, and ordered some drinks " vodka martini ... stirred,not shaked and ... " he looked at her as somekind of sign. Madge shrug and smiled back charmingly, " Bloody Mary ... someone's gonna bleed to death because of this lady tonight. " Gale grin wickedly as the waitress withdrawing. The dealer is about to start new round.

" Ante "

" Raise "

" Call ... call ... call "

" Raise "

" Flop "

" Raise " 

" Fold .. Call ... Raise "

" Raise " 

 

_Few minutes later ...._

 

Madge watched anxiously while biting her lips as their chips rapidly changed side to Cashmere end side of the table.  
" Well, well this must be caused by lady luck is sittin' beside me. " Cashmere eyes bewilderned as he shoved the chips to his end.

" Gale -- " . She stopped mid-sentences as Gale touched her lips gently with his three fingers. " Shhh .. sshh ... money isn't an issue. Calm down okay ? " She feel that her heart almost jumped out from her chest as he looked at her and rubbed her back gently. Gale pulled out his cheque book, write down some numbers and gave it to the dealer. Few moment later, their side has been filled with stacked chips again.

" You surely have a lot of balls down there eh, mister ... " Cahmere hissing as he smirk.  
  
" Hawthorne ... Gale Hawthorne .. " Gale responded in stone-cold tone and looked at blonde guy across him with fiery gaze. Madge put her hand on his shoulder as an attempt to calm him down. At least that's the best she can do right now. Showing her white knight some support.

 

_Couple minutes later .._

 

" River ... " 

" Raise " Cashmere grinning viciously as he throw some black chips.

" Fold ... fold ... fold. " the dealer confirmed the three other player moves and looked at Gale. He;s flipping a white chip between his fingers and looked at his date  whom continuosly biting her lips throughout the game.

" I think it's time for you to wishing me some luck. " Gale handed her the white chip. " Ah .. yes. " she quickly take the chip and pressed it to her lips for a moment as she's praying for it before handed it back to Gale. " May the odds be ever on your favor. "  
" It's about time ... " he smirk for a while and then pushing all of his chips to the center of the table. Madge trying to reached his arm in order to stopped him doing something foolish like that, but it was already too late for her. Gale put down his white chip at the top of the cards.

" All in .. "

Cashmere peeking at his cards and grinning widely, " You're bluffing ... you've got nothing yet you're made your move .. "

" Let us skip formalities and start talkin' business ... you're in or not ? Sissy ... " Gale hissing.Cashmere pushed in all of his chips to the center at the table as a respond. " All in. ", the dealer confirmed his bet before continued.

" Card opened. ". He threw his cards at the dealer and the dealer once again confirmed his combination of cards. " Flush, ace high. "

  
" There's two basic rule in any poker game ... first, you don't playing the cards nor the chips ... you're simply playing peoples in front of you. And the second is ... ", Gale sliding his cards to Madge and giving her some sign to reveal the upside down cards.

" Please ... do the honour mademoissele. " She lifted up the cards hesitantly and take a look for a while and revealed it.. The dealer took the cards and announce it's combination. " Royal straight flush, Mr. Hawthorne you win. " 

" The second one is ... you need the odds to be on your favor .. " Gale smiled wickedly and waved his both hand as if he presenting Madge to the audience before tossing out his hyena laughter.

Madge cover her mouth with her hands and looked at Gale with her eyes wide shot opened in amusement. " We've won ... we've won ... ". She suddenly rushed in to hug him tight, she feel like tons of weight at her chest finally lifted and she can breathe again.

" Oh my god ... oh my god ... I thought ... I thought that my bad luck are getting worse and troubled you more ...  oh my god .. " . she tried to keep him hugged tightly while her body starts to shaking in mixture of shock, amusement and disbelieving.

After some gentle rubs on her nude back, Gale finally able to loosen her and offering her a drink. They barely noticed that someone across has been dumped and start to faint as he lost all of his money.

  
" No !!! ... You can't take this ... " Cashmere throw himself at the table and try to cover some of the chips with his body as the dealer cleaned up the table.

  
" Hey you ... you slept with my women and you make a cuckold out of me. Shouldn't you compensate me a little ? We play again !!! " Cashmere is so unnerved as he starts blathering.

  
_What did he say ?_ Madge heart starts beating while Gale hurled another hyena laugh. " A well-dressed pig still a pig itself. These are things that you've started and it's gonna be ended by you. I'll give you another chance if you want to ended right here. "

  
" Really ?? How ??. " Cashmere eyes brightened.

Gale called a waitress, whispering something and handed some chips as a tip. Couple of minutes later, the waitress back with a large trash bag and put it down. It smells so stink that some of guests start to vomit

" If you want your money back. Kneeled down on your knees, beg her to forgive you and you ate whatever inside it. Tell to yourself that you're a pig !!! And start to act like one of them !!! " Gale scolded at Cashmere.

" You really want me to do that ? " Cashmere face turns pale.

" It's your money and it's your call ... not mine. "Cashmere hesitated for a moment and finally clench his teeth. Even if there's a gold under a  man's kneel cap. It's not much as worth as one millions dollars.

  
" I'm sorry Madge, I'm a pig " He really kneels down in front  of her " Please forgive me. "

" Gale ... could you just give him his money and take me out of here ? " There's a growl from Madge stomach. Gale smile widely and shook his head a bit, " Silly .. come, let's have somethin' to eat "

  
" Considered yourself this is your lucky day .. " Gale grabbed some chips from the table and throw it all at Cashmere face.  
That night they have hillarious dinner. Tney talked about families, friends, childhood memories, hobbies. As if they are long lost best friend happened to reunite again.

  
\--------------

  
District 4 International Airport Domestic Departure Gate -- Next morning  
  


" This is it, I hope you enjoyed last night damages that we made. Although I'm a bit disappointed that you let him go so easily, you missed the best part of the show ya' know ?!? " Gale grin wickedly as Madge starts to chuckled.

" I'm sorry, it's just that the fact I seeing him kneels down for that money reminds me of how pathetic I was. Although he's a bad guy, but my feelings for him was ...... real ". Madge bowing her head down and toying her floral dress with her fingers. " I was a fool, wasn't I ? "

" If you're a fool than I was a big idiot. Katniss avoiding me for five whole month to marry with someone else and I'm jerking around with stupid ideas that she's just busy with her work. The worst of all, I'm still planning to proposed her ... I think we're just the same. " Gale sighing heavily.

Now she know why he's so frustrated when she told him her story back then and it's made her understanding him more than before that beneath his clean, lean and mean exterior, he's just as fragile as she is when it comes to the terms of love and feelings.

" _Gomawo_ Gale " , Gale scowled as he heard foreign phrases from Madge. " It's Korean, it's says thank you .. thank you for the bitter-sweet revenge and thank you for that superglue thing. I will never forget that. And oh, gosh I almost forgot. " Madge rummaging her purse and handed over something to Gale. It's a beautiful ring. " It's yours ".

  
Gale frowned as old-painfull memories reappears at the front of his eyes. " Nah, you keep it. It's yours. I don't want to see it anymore. " he turned away his sight from the ring.

" No no, you don't understand it. You just can't give ring to a random woman like me, because it's said that the time you gave a ring to a woman. Your soul and her soul will be bound for eternity. That's why every ring doesn't have a tip or an end. It's just circling around to form unbreakable bond. " Madge insisting to stretching her arm in front of him.

" Yeah, and Elvis didn't die, he's going home. Nah ... you keep it, If you doesn't want it then you could pawned it or just throw it away and I don't even care about it. "

Madge nodded and put it back on her purse. " _Merci mademoiselle_ ... "  Now it's Madge turn to scowl at Gale foreign phrase. Gale laughed at her " It's French phrase for thank you .. thanks for that coke and yesterday date and owh .. " Gale pulled out a white chip from his sleeve and handed it to Madge " It's the chip that made you a goddes of fortune. You can't always win in every games in your life. But, as long as you have this chip. There's always hope. And as long as there's hope, there's nothing to fear. "

  
It's the first time in her life, a guy thanked her twice, give a token to her and encourage her.  She's tsking it and blushing, " At first, I think you're just a weird guy .. but now, I saw you as a different person. "

" Here .. " Madge passed a lollipop to Gale. " It's  lollipop that help fulfill of love, those are from people who succed with this lollipop. I ... actually want to believe them. " 

Gale accept it and study it for a while. There's two bird flying side-by-side and looked at each other engraved on it. " It's mockingjays. ". Gale looked at Madge with a new crystal-clear vision. " Yep,  and they also say that people whom like sweets are the peoples just want to be happy  " she smirk back at him.

Mockingjay are the cutest and faithfull species among the other. They can imitate anykind of tune and they only mate once in their lifetime. No wonder if mockingjay often used as a symbol of love.

" For second thought, I think Elvis did going home. He's not dead. I take it .. merci  mademoiselle. "  . Madge bowed her head and starts to blushing as Gale smirks charmingly to her.

There's an announcement that second flight to district twelve will depart in fifteen minutes and the announcer asking for passengers to check in immediately. Gale told her to following the announcer instruction or she will stuck with him for another week and get fired from her job. Although  Madge agreed him awkwardly, neither of them eager to make first move before Gale finally wishing her a safe flight and turned away.

Gale dragging his feet as he walked towards the airport entrance as if some invinsible weight strapped on it. He knew Madge for just one and now he has mixed feelings. Just a few steps later he look back and surprised that Madge was doing exactly the same thing as he does. Both of them smile awkwardly once again before Gale encourage her again to have more confident and try to playing bad cop role occasionaly.

" I'll try ... Gomawo Gale ... tto bwayo. " Madge bowing down and smile.

Gale shook his head and smirk.  " _À bientôt  mademoiselle ... Allez !!!_ ". Gale raised his fist to the air as somekind of supportive gesture. Madge smiled back at him and bowing before she turned away and her shadow disappeared behind the departure gate. He take a deep breath and walk away to the entrance.

  
A few minutes later a dark-haired man sitting in his limo watching lollipop in his hand while in the other place, a blonde woman with her enormous round glasses looked at white chip in her palm.

_" Tto bwayo Gale ... / ... À bientôt Madge. "_   ---- To be continued

\--------------------------------------------------------

  
Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  



	2. If it isn't weird, then it isn't love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madge found out she got pregnant after accidental one night shot with Gale at District Four. what will happens next ?

I don't owned all off the character.The Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins

 

**Destiny Love**

 

Part One

Chapter 2 : _If it isn't weird, then it isn't love._

 

_Two month later ..._

" Madge, are you okay ? " her colleagues,Delly, in the cubicle next to hers ask her. " You've been acting so weird lately. "

" Huh ? Ummm .. It's okay Del, I'm fine." Madge snapped back to reality and continued typing her reports.

" Are you sure ? You're daydreaming a lot since you got back from the trip. " Delly looked at her co-worker quizzically.

Madge nodded and smile back to Delly. After the love cruise, Madge return to her daily, routine life; at work, she still that convenient Sticky-Note girl, ordered about by her boss and colleagues alike. However, instead of complaining or even feeling resentful, Madge "accepts" her fate and resigns herself to fulfill each and every one of their unreasonable request, even feeling quite happy as she did it.

Because, in her heart, there's a new secret; she has met a white knight in his shining armor, and he has given her one magical, dream-like night, comforting in the aftermath of her heart break and making her feel less unwanted.

Her left hand touch her chest, there's a special token she made it herself hidden under her soft pink blouse, a " lucky " poker chip given by him. Although she know that it is probably unlikely she'll ever have the chance to meet that arrogant, short-fused temper yet so gentle and caring white knight again, it doesn't matter anymore. He will always be in her memories and she carries " him " wherever she goes, close to her heart.

" Madge, why are you just staring into your monitor ? " the female colleague voice behind her pulling her out of her lucid dream. " Make some copies of this file okay ? I need it for the meeting that's coming up; make ten copies. "

" Oh, okay ", she takes the document from her and make her way to the copier. She is accosted by several of her colleagues; all with the demands; along the way.

Hurriedly, she takes out a pads of sticky notes, wrote down their names and their specific requests on it as she always does. Maybe there is too many tasks, after all she felt dizzy. A wave of nausea and acid comes up her throat, she immediately rushes to the woman's room and dry-heaves at the sink.

" What's wrong Madge ? " Delly abruptly marched the woman's room. " You've been feeling queasy these past few weeks, don't tell me that you're pregnant. "

Delly massaging her nape to help her eased her sickness. Instead of feeling better, Madge eyes become large in fear.

Is she really pregnant ?

 

\-------------

 

" This way sir. " Plutarch walks down the alley, guiding his guest, a good-looking and extremely wealthy dark-haired young gentleman, to his office. A few minutes later, Plutarch gives his guest a brief presentation about his law-firm profile, track records and some of his personal achievement as a reputable lawyer across Panem.

His guest take a sip from his cup and ask if they can skip formalities and goes straight to business. After some discussion about his client problems with local resistance upon open-pit coal mining operation at Seam and how much numbers must be written down on paycheque, both of tbem finally came up with an agreement.

" I hear few rumours about you going to entered south east asia market Mr. Hawthorne ? " Plutarch put back his cup at the table.

" Well .. well, I clearly doesn't know which one I hated the most Mr. Heavensbee. Your reputation or your sharp ears ? " They laughed together.

" Let's take it one spoonfull at a time Mr. Heavensbee, I assured you that we can talk about Asian market after we're done with Seam. "

A few knocks on the door interrupt their meetings. A red-haired woman and tall blonde man stepped in after Plutarch told them.

" Ah, it's about time, I would like to introduce you to one of our young guns at my firm Mr. Hawthorne. " the blonde man jumped back when he hear that name. " Nice to meet you sir. I'm Cashmere. "

Gale smirking viciously before he hurled his hyena laugh as he recognized that the person introduced to him is Madge ex-boyfriend while Plutarch looked at both of them back and forth trying to figured what happened between.

_If this jerk working here then it mean she works here too ..._

" Alright Tigris, bring this reports to Madge ... " Gale shocked a bit as he hear the familiar name.

_She does worked here._

" Uh-hum, I have another appointment this afternoon Mr. Heavensbee so I'm afraid we have to paused our conversation about south east asia plan for now. Thanks for your hospitality. " says Gale as he straightened his Armani suit and stands up. Gale welcome Plutarch invitation to shake hands but pass on at Cashmere's and walk his way out, escorted by Tigris.

For a moment,in the corner of his eyes, between the closing elevator door, he see the shadow of a girl with big round glasses passing by.

 

\--------

 

_Some days later ..._

Madge sitting alone at the cafetaria, playing pregnancy test at her lap, it was the fifth times and all of them showing two stripes. " No .. it's imposibble .. it can't be ... how could it be ? .. " her head bowed down and starts rocking her body back and forth in slow movement. She desperately needs help but she don't know whom she can asked and trusted for so she's just ended up here, all alone.

The sound of opened can pulling her back to reality, when she looked for the source, she found that Cashmere; the very last person on the earth she wanted to see, sitting next to her and smile. He asking her to forgive him and why Madge continously avoiding him.

Feels uneasy, Madge stands up in order to moved to the next table but Cashmere grabbed her right arm and hold it tight.

" Awhh .. isn't that sweet, I never know that beneath this Virgin Mary exterior lies a big wild slut. Do you think I don't know with whom you're slept that night when we were at four huh ? You slept with the CEO and the heir of The Hawthorne Corp. " Madge looked right and left, afraid that somebody might hear Cashmere.

" Wh-what do yo-you want from m-me ? " she pulled her arm trying to loosing it from Cashmere.

" Shut up you slut !! " Cashmere pulling her again. " You shut up and listen to me !! Hawthorne Corp. are going to do business in Asia and they considering me as their lawyer. I'll give you his number, you'll gonna have a good time again with him and asked him to appoint me as their lawyer. "

" But I don't know him, he was just a good samaritan happens to pass by and helping me ". She's persistently trying to pulled herself from Cashmere.

" Shut up !! You're gonna do as I - whooaaa .... " Cashmere screaming in pain as he feels a strong arm pulled and twisting his left arm so he forced to bow down and loosing Madge arm. At the same time, someone laugh so loud with hyena-like laughter.

She recognized that laugh, a weird laugh that she secretly missed for this past two month. Once again came to saved her out from nowhere, like romance movies and dramas she often watched.

" Ahoy there .. It's me again ... Hawthorne, Gale Hawthorne .. Is it ... hurt ? " another wicked hyena laugh comes up from Gale's mouth and drawing more people in and make it more restless for Madge.

" Spread this news, It is me who tried to reached Madge's heart but she keep rejecting me." The crowd starts to grumble among themselves.

" Well-dressed pig still a pig itself, it is manners .. maketh ... man " Gale twisting Cashmere arm harder than before so Cashmere forced to kneels down and starts to crying and begging for mercy.

" I think he's already got his lessons for today Mr. Hawthorne " Plutarch keep his low tone as he closing in Gale.

" Mr. Heavensbee, I'll put your firm into payroll if you do me a favor. " Gale look at Plutarch and smiling wickedly.

" What can I do for you Mr. Hawthorne ? "

" Help me throw this garbage out for good. " Gale raised his eyebrows and slightly tilted his head.

" Ah, that should be easy Mr. Hawthorne. Can we cheers after I done that ? " Plutarch rubs his palm and smile.

" Cheers Mr. Heavensbee. " Gale formed his fingers as if he hold an invisible cocktail glass and offering a cheers to Plutarch. Gale releasing his grip at Cashmere arm and approaching Madge which stood still.

" Would you like to have a lunch with me Ms. Undersee ? " Madge lifted her head as she hear a calm and soft tone called her surname and again, her bright sapphire-blue pairs collide with his soft dark-grey eyes. Madge nodded as an answer.

" Hold my arms " He commands her without a reason.

" Owh. " she holds his arm foolishly, Blushing, she follows him out of the cafetaria. Completely forget about her pregnancy test still on the floor and a blonde figure take it, look at it with wolfish grin.

 

\------------

 

Gale asking the waitress for extra shot of syrup and looked at the table. When Madge pointing something at the menu he didn't expected that she will ordered the same strawberry shortcake and iced latte as he does. What a coincidence that they have the same taste.

" Speak of the devil. " Gale murmurs.

" Huh ? " Madge lifted her head.

" Oh, I don't know that you're like strawberry cake too. " Gale pouring another shot of syrup to his latte. " Look at you, I turn you into a super glue and it turns out you still like this. "

" Sorry ... " she frowned and hold her tummy. Suddenly she hear a baby voice " Daddy ... daddy ... ", Gale jumped back for a moment before rushing to her. As Gale closed by, the baby voice became more audible and Gale hunt her down with questions if the baby she holds is his child and he is the father.

_CLAP !!!_

Gale snapped his fingers and Madge lifted head in a bit of shock. " What's the matter with you ? Why you hold your stomach like that ? Are you getting sick ? ". She smile awkwardly and shook her head. " Are you sure ? " Gale looked at her with worry.

" Yup and uhm - thanks for helping me again. ". Madge smilling innocently.

Gale sighing heavily and sipping his latte. " I think ... you have no idea. The effect you can have. "

 

\-----------------

 

A fine young man playing hide and seek with kids at the backyard of an orphanage. His stocky figure definetely narrow down the options of a good hiding place. After thinking for a while he decide to go to the church at the front of the orphanage and hide in confessional.

For a moment, he think it was a good idea untill he heard the door open next to his chamber and someone stepped in. A woman voice asking if it's okay for a non-catholic like her to make a confessional. He is about to answer the question when suddenly the woman next to him hurries to explain that she committed an adultery and now she got pregnant out of wedlock. She's afraid to giving birth but also feel bad when she have to aborted the child and so the story comes out in a messy, unorganized rush, without any details or sequencing.

After she finished her speech, the other person is silent for a long time before asking a question; " Did the father of the child know this ? "

" No .. it because he himself has suffered enough, He had betrayed by the one he love the most and he will suffer more if I told him about this. " the man is amused. This girl is certainly unique, she choose to face her problems by herself rather than involving others, even the person who should be responsible for her problems.

" I think you should discuss these with him. However, he is the father of the baby in the womb and he had to share the same burden. " the man is giving his opinion.

" Should I Father ? " she mutters to herself in confussion.

" Unless you think you can raise your baby all by yourself. You should talk to him or you can take the shortcut ... abort your pregnancy. " Madge really wants to slam her head into a wall; sure enough, her life is miserable yet she has never thought that her white knight will left her with a huge problem.

" Thank you for your consideration Father. " Madge stand up from the chair dan walk out from the confessional chamber. She looked back as she hear a soft voice calling her and surprised as she see a curly blonde haired man wearing an unbuttoned black priest coat and cross necklace standing near the altar. A blast from the past.

" Peeta ??? " she turned away and run as fast as she can.

 

\---------------------------------

 

A sheer metallic-black custom-built Hennesey Venom GT with two narrow red line decals stretched from hood onto tail-end, stopping by at the front of wide garage door which open automatically. Gale looked at his Omega, it's seven p.m and yet he find Vic's silver McLaren P1 already parked at it spot. That's odd, as far as he know, Vic never come home as early as this. Gale suspect something big is happening while he walked to the main mansion.

Hawthorne Estate is essentially two-hectare complex of residence with the mansion as a main building where the rightfull successors of the Hawthorne and the single family members lived in. If a family member is getting married, they have to moved into one of the six smaller two-story bungalow that surrounded the main mansion.

Gale speak his name onto voice recognition device and front door opens automically. As he step inside, ADA -Autonomous Digital Asistant- hologram that appears to be a blonde secretary-type woman projected and informed him that family diner will be held at eight asking if Gale had a specific requests for tonight menu. Gale wave his hand and dismiss it.

Somehow, the dining room was almost feels like a cemetary tonight. Only the sound of clashing cutlery which sets it apart from it. Rory slicing his medium-rare steak, Vic playing around with his enormous wine glass as if he's a pro wine-tester, Posy replying text with her left hand while her right hand stirring the soup, his mother; Hazelle seems like talking with very low voice with his grand-auntie; Alma Coin.

Even though their marriage has gone to the wrong turn, his grand-uncle, Luke Hawthorne in his will mention that his ex-wife still counted as part of Hawthorne's and allowed to use her maiden surname, Coin. In the past, Gale always questioned his grand-uncle motives by writting such a will but after what happened between him and Katniss, he finds out that love is so the weirdest thing in this world. It comes and go whenever it likes and it shapeshifting into whatever it likes. His grand-uncle and grand-auntie for an example, they got divorced yet they still wear their wedding ring, keeping distance to each other and not even try dating someone else.

Alma Coin clears her throat asking for attention. " Pardon me to break everybody daily routine to discuss important matter about the honor of our family. " Silence falls as she began to speak with authoritative tone, everyone at the table stopped their activity and starts paying attention, jaws clenched tight, muscles stiffen, chins lifted and eyes straight to spokesperson.

" We, Hawthorne's, are not only known for our oils, coals and gasses for about nine generations by now but also for our shortage of .... loyalty and morality. " Alma glanced towards Vic before she continued. " Since Ophelia Dawson cast her curse on the day she found that your great grandfather, Charles Hawthorne, comitted adultery with one of their servant on their bed. We, Hawthorne's, never be a complete family. "

It's somekind of an urban legend that all family members of Hawthorne are condemned so that they never live happily as a complete family. They always ended up either divorced or ... simply get dumped.

Gale sighing heavily and looked at his younger brother Vic who stare deeply at his wine glass. Gale suspect some painful memories are still there. Vic will celebrate his 23nd birthday yet he has widowed for 1 year by now, it feels like just yesterday when Gale saw Vic carrying his long love interest, Evey, walks down to their bungalow. Seeing how happy and how excited they are at that time, no one suspected that they would end up like this.

Probably, what happened to their brother became the main reason why Rory choose to closed himself from the outside world and Posy secretly crying while she looking at a photograph in her room. Sometimes, Gale hate to be born as a Hawthorne. He oftenly think what's the point of having everything he wants just in a blink of an eye but deep inside, all that he's have is nothing but a large and empty space.

" Since your grand uncle and I decide to ... keeping distance. I've put my hopes to all of you, hope that all of you, youngsters of Hawthorne, might be able to surpassed this curse ". Coin cleared her throat, " we already have two Hawthorne already failed, and I hope this Hawthorne won't disappoint me this time. " Coin gave instruction to ADA and few second later projected image appears at the middle of the dining table.

Gale shocked as if a lightning strikes him with jolts of million volt and his jaw dropped wide open upon seeing an image of him and a blonde girl wearing a big round glasses displayed. This is the second time he's shocked by news headlines.

_It's V for Vendetta : The dumped uptown boy finally meet his downtown girl and awaits for their newborn._

_Newborn ? She's got pregnant ? It's that why she holding her stomach while we were in the coffeshop this afternoon ? She can told it to the media but not me ?_

" My source has already confirmed that it isn't her who sell the news. It's a guy and his name is Cashmere, former associates of the Heavensbee law-firm. " Coin glance towards Gale.

_So, she is not that kind of person_

Despite her anger subside, he felt a little bit annoyed that she didn't told him about this while she had chance.

" There's will be public tribunal for that poor girl tonight for getting pregnant out of wedlock, Seam peoples are famous of their conservative point of view. " Coin sips her wine and gazing meaningfully at Gale. " So, whatever you wanted to do my dearest nephew. I suggested you do it swiftly. "

Gale throat choked. Public tribunal ? They aren't that serious are they ?

" ADA !!! Find everything you can found about Madge Undersee. M-A-D-G-E U-N-D-E-R-S-E-E and the shortest route to Seam, I want it uploaded to my car and get it ready in five. "

Gale rushing to his quarter to change outfits. Rory,Vic and Posy is about to joining with their older brother before Coin stopped them and says that it would be the best for letting Gale handles it alone tonight and they can catch up by tomorrow morning.

Few minutes later, a twelve-hundred horse powered v-eight black monster roared along the way to Seam.

 

\------------------------

 

_Few moments before ..._

Madge resting her head against the bus window. Wearing doctor mask and sitting on the back row in order to cover her existence. As if confessing her sin to her old best friend are embarassing enough, now the entire Panem knew about her pregnancy. Her parents shocked and immediately made the call, demanding Madge to return to Seam. No matter how reluctant she has felts, she could only take the last bus back.

And what make it worse than ever is the fact that the father of her child is the public enemy of the people of her hometown. Sigh ! She really feels like escaping.

Seam is a small town situated at a hundred and twenty kilometres northeast from the city circle surrounded by woods and mountain line that became natural borderline between twelve and thirteenth. The townspeople relying on the one and only old coal mine for they livelihood. Unfortunately, the coal mine hasn't been well managed and ended up being sold to Hawthorne Corp. Which desperately wanted to do an open pit mining in order to be more cost efficient while the resident wanted the mine stayed as an underground mining to minimize the enviromental damage.

_Few moment later ...._

It's raining hard and the prevailing winds blew the biting cold air.

Madge stands in front of the house, shuffling around. She's really reluctant about stepping into the house and facing up her parents scolding. She hold her memento for a while before taking a deep breath and knock the door.

A blonde figure appears and surprised to see her. They looking each other for a moment before Massiel Undersee, her mother hug her and greet her. " You're back !! " her dad finally found her and drags her to kneel in front of all their ancestor photo. " Didn't you understand that what you have done bring disgrace to the family ? I agree to your desire to go to college in city, letting you chase your dreams not to found out that you would ended up being pregnant by our people sworn enemy. Do you know that this scandalous news aired live on national telly and the entire Seam watching it ? How can we still show our face here ? "

Johan Undersee continue scolding his daughter nonstop. She kneels there silently, enduring all the anger of her father. It feels like forever when suddenly a rapping at the door distract her father attention and her mother rushed into the front to open the door.

There's an eerie silence for few moments before her dad asking who's coming and her mother enter the room with a man who was drenched from head to toe. It's him, Madge opens her eyes in shock.

" It's me to be blame, not her. I'm the one that you should scolded at. Let her go. " Gale walk towards Madge and kneel beside her.

" No .. no, Dad it's me who got drunk and mistakenly enter his room. It's my fault dad, It's all my fault. "

" Yeah, you entered the wrong room because an idiot has drinking too much and left his jacket at the doorstep, making a narrow gape at it so you can step in easily. It's me who should take responsibility. "

" No ... no ... "

" Yes ... yes, it's my fault. Release her. I'll take full responsibility. Just let her go. "

" No dad, it's not his---- "

" Yeah ... yeah Mr. Undersee, it's mine --- "

See them persistently defend each other, made Johan confused while his wife Massiel smiled to see their childish behavior. " Alright ... alright, stop it you two !! Cut it out. " mayor Undersee throw his hand on the air. " Since you've said it by yourself that you would responsible for the baby. I think you should go home now, bring your family by the first morning then we talked about this. " Gale sighing heavily and lost his words for a moment thinking about his next move. He didn't expected that taking full responsibility is about involving the entire family. While his eyes moving sideways he suddenly catch Madge wrapping her arms around her stomach.

 

_What the fuck is wrong with me ? Why everytime she's getting bullied by others, I can't thinking of something else rather than just rushed in recklessly just to protect her ? Just like this time for an example, seeing her like this already made me so mad to myself for becoming such an idiot, for not able to guessed it earlier . What is this weird feelings anyway ? Geez ..._

" So ? " the mayor voice pulled Gale from his battling thought.

" There's a little problem with that Mr. Undersee, the reason why I look alike wet dog right now is because my car run out of fuel and I have to walk down for two kilometers through that deadly storm just to make my way here plus my phone is left behind. " Madge looked at Gale with shocked expression and bowing her head back down.

_Baby, did you hear that ? Daddy saving us again. He is a prince yet he is willingly to walk through the icy cold rain just to save you and mommy._ _You should be proud of your daddy._

Tears stinging her eyes as she pats her tummy and seeing this only make the man who kneel next to her feel that he's even more like a jackass.

A few minutes later her mother bring some dry clothes and towels. Madge suddenly stands up and take the towels and wrapped it around his shaking body and helped him to stand up. Gale usually doesn't like to be touched by strangers but tonight he's losing his will to resist to those small arms.

After making phone call and explaining everything happens tonight. The mayor suggested Gale to stay over since there's no longer gas station still open at this hour and due to return home escorted with a police car as the same as fed himself to the wolves, staying over night at the mayor house is the best option and since Johan Undersee doesn't want them to repeat the baby making process, Gale ended up in small space at the attic.

" No blanket, no pillow, and not even a cup of hot coffee. Thanks for the hospitality ... Dad .... geez ... " Gale said in mocking tone. Laying down alone made him thinking about his fancy room, his spoiled little sister that kept bugging him around untill the clock shown eleven p.m but mostly he misses his bright yellow Keroppi pillow. Though its colour has faded, it is his father last birthday present before he seen his father turned away and never came back again. Since then, he can't sleep without hugging it.

" Gale, are you still awake ? "

The timid voice that calls out for him draws him back from his midst of thoughts. Madge pushes the door open and climbed up.

Gale stands up and glares at her. " What are you here for ? "

" I " she stammers, caught off-guard " I think that you're probably need this " she hold a pile of blanket, bed cover and pillow as she walks in, put them down in the bed and then she go out for a while and coming back again bringing a plate with something smeeling like a mixture of garlic, bacon and cheese aroma in her right hand while her left hand holds a medium size flask.

" Yaiks, it's that garlic ? You didn't expected me to eat something that gross wouldn't ya ? " Gale hates food that has strong smell and garlic is definetely one in his not-to-eated food list.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know this when I made it myself. " Madge frowned.

" Argghhh !!, for godsake, stop apologizing for everything !!!. Here, lemme' have it !!!!. " Gale walks toward Madge, grabbing the plate and starts to take a bite. Although it smells awful but the taste is incredibly good. It's simply a loaf of bread toasted with a mixture of butter and garlic paste and topped with bacon and cheese.

" It's .. quite good ya' know. " by the time he finished his sentence, the plate already cleaned up. Madge can't help it but smile shyly looking at his childish behavior as he scrapped for breadcrumb with his finger. As she thought before, clean lean and mean exterior served as a thick armor to protect the warmth and fragile human flesh beneath it.

" I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't put up with such circumstances. " she apologizes again.

_There she goes again, apologizing every now and then, what the hell is wrong with her ? No wonder everyone sees her as an easy target. Geez ...._

" Cut it out will ya !?!?!? This whole thing isn't entirely your fault !!! " Gale takes a sip from his paper cup. The soft and sweet aroma from jssmine tea relaxed his tense muscle a bit.

" I'm sor-- "

" NO !!!! ... NO BUT !!! NO SORRY !!! ... JUST HELL NO !!! ...like I've said before you're mistakenly enter my room because you're drunk and my jacket hold the door, so either of us doing the same wrong thing here. Stop irritating me with that sorry thing !! Geez .. " Gale throw his hand to the empty air and sat on the edge of the bed. Madge open her mouth about to apologizing out of habit again but stops herself when she realizes what is wrong.

" Look at you !! Your worst shortcoming is that you have absolutely no personality. What are you doing usually ? " Gale starts laughing when he sees her poor.

Madge sitting on the floor, facing Gale and thinking for a while. " Well, I like to read comic books, romance novels, watching anime, dramas, knitting, and auctioning online. "

Gale brows knitted, " how old are you ? "

" twenty six by this year " she smile innocently.

_A teenager soul trapped inside an adult shell ... Perfect, she could be worst than this, gosh ..._

Gale shook his head slowly, " Is there anything else ? I mean, something ... unique ? "

Madge bowed her head down to cover her blushing cheeks. " I like drawings when I was in school, actually this is somekind of my secret gallery, I'm drawing all of this. "

Gale stands up and began to observe the dim-lightened room. The walls are filled with framed pictures with different size, after few moments Gale finally recognized all the drawings that hanged inside this attic. It's based on japanese classic manga and anime, Saint Seiya : Knights of The Zodiac. The story follows five mystical warriors called " The Saints " or simply knights who fights wearing sacred armors called " Cloths " which its design derive from the various constellations the characters have adopted as their destined guardian symbols. Each knights empowered by a mystical energy called " Cosmo " and sworn to defend the reincarnation of the Greek goddess Athena in her battle against other Olympian gods who want to dominate earth.

Above the headside of the bed he found a large frame portraying Saori Kido as Athena reincarnation carrying a golden staff which representing Nike, the goddess of victory and a shield which can eliminate all evil, surrounded by six smaller drawings at it left and right, each one of it portraying knights wearing gold armors that represent the twelve zodiac signs. Above it, there's a five frames placed parallel and each one depicting Athena five initial knights. Pegasus Seiya, Cygnus Hyoga, Dragon Shiryu, Andromeda Shun, and Phoenix Ikki. But the most of the other frames portraying Pegasus Seiya wearing a Sagitarius gold armor in various pose solely. Gale unconciously smiled when he recalled part of his childhood memories.

" You are more than meets than eye ya' know, I'm pretty sure my mom and my grand auntie will have a lot to talk with you when it comes to something like this. "

" Really ? " strange happiness sneaked in her heart but she quickly brushed it off. She realized that no matter what kind of person his mother and his grand auntie is, she will never the chance to meet them.

" Madge Undersee, box of dreams, seven point three ... " Gale mutters as he lift and examined a small wooden box

" Wait, No, don't ... " She gasped and rushed towards him to claimed it back. " Wait .. wait, let me see it ... perhaps there's something important inside " Gale lifted it high and since Madge is shorter than him, she couldn't reached it out. " No, there's nothing in there .. " Madge start to jumping to reach her box, desperately try to get it back.

After some short battle, Madge finally gave up. She sat at the edge of the bed next to him. " Alright, let's see what is inside of this not important box. ". Madge start to frown as Gale put up his wolfish grin and open the box.

" I dreamed that one day my friends say hello to me when they see me. " Gale murmurs and he looked at Madge bowing her head down and covering her face with her hair.

" Someday, someone will vokuntarily do classroom cleaning duty with me ... my friends asking me to hang out with them ... my friends find me in my hiding spot and not forget me everytime we play hide and seek ... mommy and daddy will remember my birthday ... " he slowly reads out every sticky note in the box.

_What the fuck? Even her own parents doesn't remember their own daughter birthday ? And yet she's still apologizing to everyone every now and then ... For godsake, she must be recorded at the guinness book of world record as the dumbest girl in the world._

Gale brows starts to knitted and an unknown feelings sprouts in his chest. He pulling oout another note and reads it slowly. " I dreamed that one day someone will love me wholeheartedly and I love him back ten times bigger than him. " Gale freezes as he finished reading it.

Madge slowly reached her box and the note and put it in back at the table. " At least, we shared a common goal. " Gale fakes a smile. Madge heart sinks as she looked at Gale sighing heavily and his eyes filled with watery fog. She know that doesn't matter how much he has been hurted before, his heart will always belongs to the other woman, not her.

Suddenly Gale sneezing, " Are you okay ? You didn't cath a cold, did you ? " Madge blinks and a worried expressions cames at her face.

" Nah ... It's probably from the dust. " he shakes his head, not willing to appear weak.

" Here " she starts to drag the blanket and clumsily cover him. Noticing that his hair is half wet, her eyebrows knit together and a second later she walks to the dresser and start rummaging each drawer and found a hair dryer.

" Dry your hair, if you don't do it before you sleep, you'll get a headache. "

" Nahhh ... it's okay, it'll dry by itself soon " Gale waves his hand.

Quietly, Madge plucked in the power plug and starts fiddling with his hair, combing through it cleverly. Her hands movement are really gentle, and like a spellcast. It ruffles not only his hair but also his heart.

It's weird, He knows he should object to it but somehow his tense shoulders start to relax and begins to enjoy himself.

" Okay, it's dry now " after she has completed the task, Madge switched off the hair dryer and purposely faking a light tone. " Go sleep, I'm going back ".

Gale stares at her and suddenly feels reluctant to let her go. " Yeah, great ... this is exactly what I needed the most ... another woman leaving me behind .... again. "

" What ? " she knitted her eyebrows and examine him. " Nah ... never mind, just go back to your room " Gale crawl to the right side of the bed and cover himself with the blanket. After a brief moment of silence, Madge reluctantly give in and climbed the bed.

It is because his keroppi blanket aren't with him tonight that makes him so anxious and can't drop off right away. Aware of his condition, Madge start to talk to him and a minute later they already sharing their embarassing moment, their career and dreams, his strange obsessions for his keroppi blanket, her secret crush when she's at highschool just like when they first met only this time they going with small detailed like names and places.

" Still can't sleep ? " Madge stares at him with new perspective.

" Not without my special morphling " Gale frown purposely and it make Madge chuckles.

She asked him if it's okay for him to let her sing a lullaby song and maybe it will come up with something. Gale give her a go and she start to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise ...._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you ......_

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away ...._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you ......_

Gale finally drift away and snoring a few moment later, Madge stroked his face gently and placed a soft kiss at his forehead. Her eyes brighten with somekind of determination before she fall asleep.

 

\---------------------

 

When Gale wakes up in the next morning. He found the other side of the bed are cold and empty. Gale prop himself on one elbow while blocking the blinding light from the window with the others. On the pillow next to him, Gale found a sticky note stuck on it, he reached out for it and read the handwritings on it. " Oh shit, what the fuck is she thinking ?? Goddamit !!! " He starts to get up and clumsily put up his shoes and running downstairs. The note says :

_I'm going to the hospital to clamp the baby. I think it will be better if we get back to our starting point. Cheer up. Madge_

Downstairs Gale surprised by the present of Rory and Posy having a conversation with Massiel in the living room and Mr. Undersee reading newspaper at his chair. Panicking, Gale asking them if they've seen Madge. Massiel told him that Madge already leave for about fifteen minutes ago riding her scooter to go to the town to buy something. Gale become more frustating and he asked Massiel how many hospital in the town and showing them Madge sticky note. Everybody began to panicking in their own way.

" Alright ... alright ... stop messing around guys !!! Rory, did you bring your car ? "

" Here. " Rory tossed his key to Gale.

" Good, now listen up !!! Rory and you, Posy. We go to the town and start to search in two groups. Mayor, I want you to kick all your sheriff ass and helped us searching every health clinic and hospital at the town and tell them this is an emergency and you Mrs. Undersee, you teamed up with your husband. Do you understand ?? " Everybody noddes

" Now, Go !! Go !! Go !! " Gale rushing out from the house followed by his brother and sister. While Mr and Mrs Undersee start to calling everybody they known.

" Gale Hawthorne " he speaking his name to the voice recognition device and placed his thumb on the fingerprint scanner at the right side of driver's dashboard. Robotic voice affirmed his identity, " Engine start ... track mode. " Tires screeching and few minutes later a metallic Mclaren streaking the streets like a silver arrow following by pink Shelby GT500 who winding wriggle between the cars like a king cobra.

Gale instructed ADA to show all the hospital and clinic at Seam and the shortest route. Gale examine the projected hologram at the front windscreen and give instruction to the other car to split up. Rory acknowledge his brother order to him and taking different path.

_Meanwhile ..._

Madge stands in the front of Obstretic and Gynekology hospital. Suddenly all of her determination last night has gone with the wind, her body starts to shaking and tears stinging her eyes.

_It's alright Madge ... it's the right decision._

She forcing herself to stepped in the hospital and lined behind a man wearing a white shirt and black trousers. She gasped when the man turned around and they meet face to face.

" Madge ? "

" Peeta ? "

Peeta quickly grab her hands and drags her to the corner of the waiting room. Madge feel calmer and embarassed a bit when she remember what happened at the church few days ago. Even if they hasn't met each other for years, Peeta still the only best friend she ever had before he suddenly moved abroad with his family when they were at five grade and like the others, these two long lost friend swapping story for a while.

" I think you should consider it over and over again Madge. Because remorse always come later. " Madge bowing her head down and twisting her finger in her lap.

" What if you just gave birth and handed over your baby to St. Benedict orphanage ? I assured you that they will take a good care for your child and you can come anytime you want to visit your child. "

" Thank you Peeta. It will be a great idea if only the father of my baby simply just an ordinary man. I don't want Gale and his family to be ridiculed throughout Panem because of me or my baby. " Madge began to weep. Peeta lost his words and feel sorry for her.

Madge asking if he's willing to pray for her. Peeta is about to explaining something but he cancelled it immediately when he see her tears rolling down along her cheeks.

" Alright, you just need to closed your eyes and say everything you need to say like before. Got it ? " Madge nod and starts to pray.

" Forgive me God for becoming a useless mother ... for not able to protect this child ... have a mercy and give my baby a little spot inside your heaven ... forgive ... me ... ".

She felt a little better and her tears has stopped so she stands up, saying thanks to him and walk to the register counter. Peeta heart aching as he see her defeated steps.

_While on the other hands ..._

A man fiercely driving his silver sportcar, leaving a trail of exhaust roar everywhere.

" Alright, one last corner, here we go ... " he murmurs.

Few seconds later the man performs harmonious combination of downshifting, e-braking, throttle controlling and steerwheel balancing that causing the tire screeching, the rear end sliding, engine revving so loud and thick white smoke along ot trail. He smiled triumphantly after his managed to passed the sharp corner, thanking himself for not losing his drifting skills. Few blocks later, the man parked his car at the roadside and rammed his way into the hospital.

Madge lying on the bed on the the medical room, having the doctor doing an ultrasound scan for her. The door suddenly open and a tall, dark haired figure appears and panting as he try to catch his breath. Madge eyes widen in shock.

_There, he's doing that again. Rushed in recklessly just to find me. Why he's always doing that ?_

" Who are you sir ? " the doctor asking the man who abruptly enter the room.

" I'm ... I'm .. the father ... of ... the baby. " Gale pointing at Madge. An unexpected warmth sneaking inside her chest and she feels touched. It's the second time he admitted that he is the father of her child. Her tears flow down silently.

There's sound of heartbeat and Gale asking what it is. The doctor smile and says that it is the heartbeat of the baby, the doctor carefully explaining to both of them while he showing the image of small fetus on the screen.

Heartbeat ? Gale and Madge look at each other in unison. The baby is so small and there's already a heartbeat ? They look again on the screen and the heartbeat sound becaming more audible. That is their child !! A brand new life inside her tummy.

Gale gulping his saliva while Madge chokes and her eyes darken. He is looking at Madge eyes turn red and can't help but reaching out his hand.

Their two hands entwined tightly as they look closer to the screen. The hands are trembling but it conveys their emotion to each others.

_To be continued ..._

\----------------

Author note :

Yippi !!! Finally, I'm able to make my boy with the bread grand appearance. Sorry for his little part in this chapter but trust me, my boy with the bread and my girl on fire will play important part ahead. Be patience.

For early chapters I decide to stick with the original plot from both drama series but I will drive it away ASAP because I find it so hard to sewn my own scene to the original plot.

The V for Vendetta, Saint Seiya anime series, the exotic supercar, and the Kenblock drifting style is just a few of my favourite list that i'm gonna put in this story, so sorry if it feels like a push over there :).

I don't know why but everytime I write this story, I keep imagining Luna Lovegood as Madge Undersee, Squall Leonheart as Gale Hawthorne and Silver Linings couple, Tiffany Maxwell and Pat Solatano as Everlark. Sorry but I have to write this down to clear my head a little bit.

Thx to my favorite writer JLaLa who inspired me so much, I finally able to decide the Korean Jang couple as a cameo in very late chapters ahead.

Will it be Thornesee vs Everlark ? We'll see ;)

Hope you'll like it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Loveship of The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " ..... the time you gave a ring to a woman. Your soul and her soul will be bound for eternity. That's why every ring doesn't have a tip or an end. It's just circling around to form unbreakable bond. " --- Madge Undersee

I don't owned all off the character.The Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins

This is not my original idea nor plot, just simply a remake. My apology if you find this as a plagiarism. This is just for fun not funds anyway. So .... Why So Serious ?

 

**Destiny Love**

 

Part One

Chapter 3 : _The Loveship of The Ring._

 

A dark grey Rolls Royce Phantom limousine slowly enter a house yard and stop. A fifty years old lady with an unbroken sheets of grey hairs falls elegantly to her shoulder stepped out from the car followed by mid forty years old dark curly haired woman wearing wide sunglasses.

Massiel surprised a bit as she open the door and found a tall grey figure in front of her. It look like she has sucked all the colors away. " Mrs. Undersee I presumed ? " Coin stone cold formal tone shaking her furthermore, she nod. " My name is Alma Coin and this is Hazelle Hawthorne. I believed that my grand nephews has already told about us earlier. " Although she smile, Massiel still feels like she has been choked out by her frostbiting tone.

" Ah yes, you must be their grand auntie and she's the mother of the lovely siblings. Please come in. " Massiel greet them and after she closing the door, she guided her guests to the living room. Mayor Undersee suddenly appears from nowhere and talking in un-organized order for a moment before he finally realized that they have guest.

Johan formally apologized to his soon-to-be-in-laws and explained what happens in the early morning and they already found Madge at Obstetric and Gynecology hospital at town. " I hope she's doing the right thing " Coin hear someone murmurs in silent whisper behind her, when she'd looked back to find the source of the sound. Mr. Undersee scold at her wife distracted her immediately. " Rest assured both of you, I suggest we should leave this place at once and find the truth by ourselves. " Although she said it with soft smile on her tiny lips, still those smile couldn't hide her firmness in every word she says. Mr and Mrs. Undersee nod in unison and few minutes later they all ended up in the limo. During the trip, the Undersee couple are reluctantly to move as if they afraid that their movement will damaged the fancy smooth leather seat while Hazelle offering anykind of hospitality she could find in the limo to her future in-laws. Coin can't help but secretly bite her lips and watch Hazelle actions coldly.

_A wolf in sheep's clothing. You won't slipped my claws this time._

\--------------------

 

The doctor explained the details about the abortion agreement in front of them. " If both of you agreed, please sign here." The doctor pointing at the blank spot on the paper. Madge quickly grab the pen, put her signature and bowing her head down. Gale grab the pen and stares at his blank spot, licking his lips, waging a war inside his own thoughts for a while before he finally put the pen back.

" I want to keep the baby ... I can't do this ... sorry doctor, excuse us. " He grab her hand and drags her out from the room.

" What did you do ? Let me go ! " Madge struggling, trying to keep his hands off her but she stop immediately after she saw blazing fire in his steely gray eyes as he stares at her. Outside, two sheriff officers stands up and greeted them and tell them if her father is on the way with his family. Gale asking the officers if he and Madge is allowed to discuss some personal matters at somewhere else. After the officers hesitantly approving, they walk to the car and the metallic beast rolling out with a soft growl from it tail ends.

" I think we need to talk ... four eyes only. " said Gale, trying to rid the dead silence between them.

Madge looked at him for a moment before looking away. " There's a place actually, if you don't mind. "

" Nope, not at all. "

Gale stops at a minimart nearby and picked some cans of cold drinks and handed a can to her before starts to drove again, Madge held out her hand without knowing what she will take. Her mouth tightly shut as her mind drifted in time when she read the writings in the blue can says " Pepsi Blue ".

_So ... He' still remember it._

Few blocks later, the car stopped at the front of school building. Gale look at her and the school back and forth puzzled. This lady surely have an unique taste, they about to talking their future in school instead of some nice place with good food and good wine. " This way, follow me. " Madge steps forward to the right side of the building to circle around of it before they arrived at the backyard that happens to be a soccer field with five stories tribuns surrounding it. Madge looked back occasionaly to make sure Gale still on her tail while they crossed the soccer field to reached the wood fence and she pushed it open.

" Wow, this ... is ... beautiful " Gale whisper, his eyes blinks. The green tree line and the mountain back in a far make his jaw drop in amusement. " I used to came here everytime I need to cleared mists in my thoughts, it's not much but it'll do. " Madge placed herself under an oak tree.

" Why you doing that ? " Gale take a space next to her. " Huh ? " Madge looked at him, " Ya' know what I mean, that clamping things. "

Madge looked at her gypsy skirt. " I think that this baby is gonna cost you too much and since my life already a messed up so ... " a short-weak sobbing voice and then she continued her sentences " you're a good guy and I don't want to troubled you with my upside down world. "

" And what ? Skipping the truth part while we chit-chatting back then will do me a favor ? ..... by making yourself as a beast of burden will relieved me ? " He scowl at her. " I think that is your biggest problem young lady .... you're just thinking too much. "

Madge take a gulp from her soda can. " I don't kn -- "

" Then ask ..... In case if you forgot, you're not Virgin Mary, my idiocy left at the doorstep and that mean we're in the same ship right here. " he stops her midsentences.

" How could you be so sure that this is yours ? It could be someone else. "

" Owh, Yeah ... you're about thirty, that is your first time and you're tellin' me it's somebody else kiddo. WAOW !! ... Thank you, I love you " If only Gale didn't said it in mocking tone, she's already found herself flying to the seventh heaven right now.

" I thought that my jokes was already bad enough. "

" So ... what now ? " she whisper in silent tone.

Gale drying his Heineken and popped up another can. Take a sip and lay down in the bed of grass. The whistling wind playing his hair and thus it replay the memories inside his head.

He was just twelve years old boy and she was eleven years old girl. By that time her hair were braided into two braids instead of one, they playing together at the meadow untill their legs crippled and they laid down and an audible men voice says " Hawthorne Energy, We Energize Your Future. "

_No ... wait ... ah, crap ... that's not the right one ... ( rummaging, rummaging ) ... aha ! Gotcha ... awright ... let's hit the play button again ..._

It's in the living room he kneels before The Undersee ancestors photo completely wet next to him is the mayor's only daughter. Both of them got scolded over and over by her father before finally his father pushing him to the corner to get married with her if he intended to show some responsibilty which unfortunately the same with his grand auntie helpful suggestion at the phone that night.

" How did you know that Pepsi Blue is my favourite ? " she asked him in order to break the dread silence.

" Owh, I just guessed it. It's when we're at four, well ... ya ' know " Gale rolling his eyes, his pride won't get him any farther than that.

" You still remember it ? "

" I'm ... pretty good with memories and details. " Gale looked up in the soft orange sky above.

" Am I ... good by that night ? " she smirks.

" Well ... It's kinda hard at first since it's your first time but aft ---- HEY !!!!! WAIT A MINUTE !!! That's not the point here !!! " Madge chuckles, showing off her charming dimples and sending an invisible striking healing warm-beam to his well-guarded cold wounded heart. Crushing the first layer of Howitzer artillery canons and SAM sites defense

" Yeah ... laugh as you like, lady ... that's not funny .. tchsk. " Gale faking an anger expressions and turned away his face from her to hide his tomato-red face. Madge can't hold it much longer and burst out a sweet laughter. Another direct hit and the London bridge is falling down.

" I think we should get married ya' know. " Madge turned to looked at him with a bit of shock.

" This is not the way of how two people should married" she murmurs

" No objection, your excellency. " Gale throwing his last green can as far as he could.

" Can we figured out something other than a marriage issues ? "

" Like what ? Me throwing out some money to you. You go that way, I go this way and we lived happily ever after ? " Gale scowl at her and it make her unappeased.

" Owh, I know. You're gonna find for your prince charming and start a happy family together. Remind me that the last time I saw your type, he isn't that charming to me. "

" Yeah, and what about yours ? " she asked.

" Worst, terrible, nightmare, you named it and I won't give a damn 'bout it.. " he retorded back.

" Look, this probably the worst proposal in the world and thus make me feels like I'm already the spokesperson of all bad men in Panem. But if you agree to marry me, I will go die harder to be the best daddy in the world for .... " He gulp his own saliva and put a mixed gaze at her. " .... Our child. "

" What !!! " her eyes wide shot at him.

" Listen, consider this is just a business arrangement okay ? We get married untill the baby is born and six month or a year after that we're going separated ways. I'll covered the bills and setting up everything for you and her future, you can keep her but I'm allowed to see her anytime I wanted to. I'll be the best daddy and you're will be the very best mommy, we won't disgrace our families name and everyone's happy. How's 'bout that ? "

" Her ? How do you know this baby is a girl ? " this time it's her turn to scowl at him.

" Sixth sense I guessed, let said it that someday I will lived in a house packed with beautiful girls inside. " he grinning wickedly.

" You big 'ol pervert !!! ", she landed a soft punch at his shoulder and make him laugh a bit.

" So, what says you ? ".

" I don't know Gale, didn't you know that paper can't wrapped fire for long ? How could you lie to your own family ? " she studied him, carefully searching for answers within his expressions. " I couldn't, okay ? but if there's any other way better than this, well .... I'm opened to suggestions. " he shrugged and threw his sight away at the tree line.

" If so, I'll do my best to be the best mommy in the world for this child. " she sighing heavily.

" So ? " he looked at her with worries.

" It's a yes. " she mutter. Gale nodded and returning his eyes to the treeline.

" Let's get married then "

 

\--------------------

 

" WHAT ???? " Everyone in the living room shouts in a single rhyme. Hazelle spout out her tea, Coin looked at him with intense proud while she gave him a standing ovation, Massiel looked at her husband in disbelief while Mr. Undersee smile and noddes to his beloved wive. Rory formed a sniper-shooting gesture at his brother, Vic humming and playing an air violin and Posy repeatedly saying that she's gonna have a sister and saying goodbye to her werewolf brothers. Leaving Gale and Madge battling with their own shadows with their fingers entwined.

" Well there's a lot of things to talk about. " Hazelle slowly placing her cup at the table and wiping her blazer with a tissue, unaware that someone throwing a sharp-armor piercing glare at her.

" Are you sure about this Gale ? Don't you think that we should talk about this with the other elders first before you making your decision ? " Hazelle looked at her son with disbelief. Another pauper is coming into her household.

" Never been this sure Ma. " Gale recognized this indirect denial as he recalled a part of his memory from the first time Vic introducing Evey to the family and announce their marriage date. So he decide to refused to see his mother and hammering his sight at the blank space on the wall.

Noticing this make Madge's heart slowly drowned, wondering how was Helen of Troy felt back then.

" But I think ---- "

" I think that Gale has already showed his intentions, he is a full grown-up man and I believe he already calculated the risk of every option he has. There's nothing we can do but to give them our blessings. " Coin reached their hands and sandwiched them between her palm.

" For as far as I know I'm still counted as a Hawthorne and nothing came out from the board room without my signature on it, so ... I believe the other elders will give their blessings. " Gale and Madge looked at each other trying to digest Coin last authoritive voice.

" She's lovely. " Coin winked at him causing both of them blushing. Madge silently spying on her and wondering where those boring colors came from.

Ignoring Hazelle burning eyes towards her, Coin step back and withdrawing to her seated.

Coin suggested that they should married sooner because in the coming months they couldn't hide the bump in Madge stomach. The whole room suddenly back in boisterous bafflement as each one of them came up with different ideas. Gale tighten his grip and pulled Madge slowly to sneaking out.

 

\--------------------------------

 

_Next night ...._

 

Gale stands in the front of a tall Victorian mirror. Double checking his simple old fashioned white button down shirt and sleek black cotton trousers. After some hard debate two nights ago, the two families finally agree to Coin's idea about long forgotten district twelve marriage ritual, The Toasting. It merely a simple ritual, the newly-wed couple cross the thresholds into their new home, make their first fire together, toast a piece of bread and hold it together before they say their vows and eat the bread together untill they make their first kiss as a husband and wive. Due to the urgency to speed things up, both families agree to make slight changes.

Coin enters the room and finds her beloved grand nephew looks so handsome. Seeing Gale in his folk suit reminds her a lot of the love of her life in younger days. She was just an ambitious woman pursuing her career at the Capitol financial sector and swear that she won't give in herself in marriage life just to ended up in the arms of shadowy grey eyes man called Luke Hawthorne. Eventhough she can't held her marriage for much longer, she still kept the very first melting spark deep inside her heart.

_The same dark hair and grey eyes figure, no wonder Hazelle never like him, he's just too much alike his father, Kenney and the other Hawthorne._

" Marvellous " Coin says as she helped him to rolled up his sleeves.

" Thank you auntie " Gale hugged her steadily for a moment. Absorbing the warmth of the motherhood that flowing from her body.

" I wish everything is different ... . " Gale blows a low soft voice as he tightens his grip. " I wish if only she's ... "

" Stop it Gale, don't do this to yourself. She's making her own future and whatever her future is, you're definetely not taking part in any of her plans. " Coin breaking from Gale and hold his shoulder firmly.

" I know, it just ... "

" No, things already hard enough with your mother so don't complicated it any longer by burning some extra gas, okay ? " He noddes and fold his lips inwards.

" You listen to me, that girl choose to stay under the shadow and forcing herself to walked the martyrdom when she decided to abort the baby while she had chances to knocking at our front door and put a knife on our throat. Don't you ever think about why she's doing all of that ? "

" Well, ... I do now " He is rolling his eyes.

" Listen to me Gale, Madge is a good woman and --- "

" And .. a good man like me deserve a good woman. ", Coin surprised a bit.

" A friend told me earlier about this stuff. " he smile widely and shrug. " I guessed both of you are right, what done is done and nothing I can do about that. "

She embrace him, rubs his back and says " Easy now young man, you're the man tonight and I'm so proud of you. ". Little did she knows that her action more like a torture to him.

" So do we " Rory entering the room following by Vic and Posy behind him. The three of them circling around, embracing

Coin and Gale and injecting Gale with some new kind of courage to face the obstacles ahead.

_At the other room ..._

Madge sitting in the front of old-fashioned dressing table, her blonde hair lenght was coiled neatly and a simple tiara pinned above her head. Massiel helping her daughter zipping her soft sea-blue off-shoulder satin dress while her cousin, Maysilee, applying natural makeup sweep past her face. Due to the necessity to speed things up to fulfill Coin's wishes, they aren't able to do a proper preparations and invite the other family members to came but Coin promised them that she will arrange a wedding banquet for them in couple of weeks ahead in lieu of this so down to earth ritual.

" You're the most beautiful bride " Massiel put her hands on her daughter shoulders and looked at they shadows on the mirror, making Madge face heaten up and the sweet pink blush-on at her cheeks become brighter.

Mayor Undersee stepped in the room and can't help but grinning so widely seeing her daughter already transformed into an astonishing princess. He gives her a hug and slowly took off a ring form his finger. " This ring is given to me by you grandfather on the day I marry your mother and now, It's time for me to passed it down to you. Put it on the finger of the man that gonna be your husband. "

" But Dad, ... " Madge looked at her father.

" It's our family tradition dear. That ring has already passed down for many generations and now it's your time. " Johan gently lifted her daughter hand and put the ring on her palm.

" Thank you Dad, you're the best. " Madge hug him again and leaving a trail of her eyeshadow in her father shirt. Johan pats her back and placed a kiss on her temple before he pulling off and wiping black line at her daughter cheeks.

Maysilee swiftly clean up and fix her make up in a few minutes. " There you go, you're ready your highness. ", Madge chuckles a bit, hold her cousin hands and thank her for everything she has done today. Maysile handed her a small flower bouquet and hugs her for a while and they walked out from the room together.

Gale, who waiting nervously at the living room, petrified as he saw a beautiful lady in sleek blue satin dress comes up from the door and walk slowly to him. " Yo - you ..... " he swallowed a lump in his throat and continue, " Nice ... ".

" Really ? " Madge swinging her eyes awkwardly as she stands in front of Gale. Both of them lost in words for a while before Coin knitted their hands together and pushed them to the fireplace. Under his grand auntie instructions, they lit the fireplace and slicing a bread together. Smeared it with butter at both side, pinned the bread slice with some sort of clamping tool and placed it at the fireplace. Gale constantly flipped it over to make sure it doesn't burnt

Few minutes later, the bread slice already turned to perfect brown and the scent of the love butter fills the air. Coin told them to held it together and speak their vows.

" I, ... Gale Hawthorne ... "

Madge hesitated for a while, her eyes keep rolling side by side and with one breath she finally says " I ... Madge Undersee. ". Coin tell them to take their first bite and both of them awkwardly chopped their side of the bread.

" Take you, Madge Undersee, to be my lawfully wedded wife. "

" Take you, Gale Hawthorne, to be my lawfully wedded husband. "

Another bite and their nose meets each other.

" We will support each other from this day on. For better or worse, in sickness and in health .... " they stopped for a moment to take a deep breath.

" We will love each other, untill death do us apart. " and with that unison tone they took the last bite and when his steady lips meet her soft ones, time suddenly stops and everything surrounds them freezes, they trapped into another time and dimension where there's nothing else other than them both. Causing a new and strange kind of hunger arose from their chest.

" Alright lovebirds ... " Coin snapping fingers bring them back to the reality and they pulled each other off quickly. Gale turned away his redden boiled crabs face while Madge bowing her head down as an inept attempt to hide her sweet cherry blushing and make everybody starts to laugh full of compassion.

When the time comes to exchange wedding ring, Gale realizes that he forgot to buy and start to curses himself for being such an idiot. Madge calmed him and told him that he already bought it long time ago. Maysilee approaching Gale and handed him a small red box. His miscle stiffen as he see the ring and a soft woman voice bouncing inside his thick skull.

_It is said that by the time you give a ring to a woman, your soul and hers will be bound forever._

Gale gives a sligth smile and says " Hello Elvis ... ", he weighed the white gold band in his palm for moment and slide it on Madge's ring finger.

Madge took another ring from the other box and put it on Gale finger. " Hereby, I pronounced you as husband and wife. " Coin clapping her hands and followed by everyone in the living room. Bold waves of joy engulfed almost every person that night so they didn't notice that the gold band and the white ring start to sparks on their own.

 

\--------------------------------

 

" So, how does our newlywed would like their steaks cooked ? " Rory figure looks even more appetizing in his white apron and tall chef hat. Carefully, he flipped over meats in grill. " Well done please, chef Rory ", Gale ticked-off his brother nose and walks away from the crowd at the frontyard. His father-in-law invite all the neighbors he could found and some night duty sheriff and held simple pot luck barbeque party at their front yard.

Some adults manage to make bonfire, Thom playing folksongs from his violin, Vic dancing with his sister-in-law along with and Posy toasting marshmallow with some kids while his grand auntie Coin joking around with some seniors townspeople. He found himself amused about how this not more than few hundreds dollar gathering could bring so much excitement than his usually attended hundred thousand bored to death party.

" Here .. " Gale handing Madge a paper plate filled with one-bite steaks meat and some green veggies and grilled baby-potato. " Thanks." She reaching out the plate and joined her husband at the porch steps. They ate in awkward silence that feels like forever.

" Are you okay ?. " he asked.

" Huh ? " She turned and looked at him.

" Nah, nevermind " Gale waving his hand and put his plate down.

" Owh, uhm .. I don't know. They looked so happy about us. " Her eyes straight at the plate on her lap. " Everything seems not so real tonight. "

" Well, you can blamed me if you want to, it was my wretched ideas afterall. " he throwing his hands and cover his face.

" Nope, it won't do any good. Besides, we're on the same ship right ? ". Madge shrug and smiling nervously, swung her sight at the people far away and counting each fast-lane changes that occurs within couple of month. Accidentally slept over and getting pregnant with a stranger, her dream lover betrayal, an embarassing confession turns to be unexpected reunion, the stranger later keep found her and shielded her from her troubles and tonight, she is gonna playing an act of somebody wife for few month ahead.

She suddenly feel like she lost her way back like she usually does when she found herself at new side of the city, only this time there's no strangers or officers she can ask for directions. Seeing Madge unreadable expression like this make Gale's throat choked with thousands guilt, he desperately wanted to say something but he don't know how to ducted his own words. Ignorance truly a bliss.

" There guys !!! , our main attraction tonight. " Vic, teamed up with Posy,Maysilee and his father-in-law hunted their ways down to Gale and Madge at the porch.

" Owh owh, here comes trouble. Time to move. " Gale reaching Madge wrist, dragging her wandering soul back to it sanctuary.

" Uh uh, wait-- wait .."

But it was too late. Vic already put himself at the front door while the rest of the pack stops at the porchsteps. Gale throwing them a wastefull scold as the pack forcing both of them rejoined the crowd and do the their first dancing and there they are. With little help from the only girl among the Hawthorne, his palms bolt on her hip and her arms frozen around his neck,, the violin string out soft melodies and when those sharp grey locked on the crystal-clear blue, don't know how and don't know why, everything around them began to blurred. Their feet start to sway along with the steady thump rhytm beneath their ribcage.

Whoever started, the " Kiss ... kiss " first began as single tone but seconds later it became a unison choir like a launch of fans cheer up their teams, trapped both of them at the center of the arena. Slowly, Gale ducked his head trying to reach his wife soft tiny pink lips.

" What did you doing ? " she hissing at him with low tone.

" Giving the audience what they want ". He mutters.

" This isn't not a part in our deal " she start to panting as he paste his forehead to hers.

" Who cares, it's like television show. Let's just pretend that we aren't pretending. " with the last words, Gale forwarding his lips to reached out for hers.

By the time their lips meet each other and their tongue unconciusly entwined, Madge already tiptoe on her right feet and Gale arms circling aroung her back and lifted her a little bit closer. Unknowingly by them, love has already teach them a lesson that nobody in this world are immune to its temptation and seductive force.

Faintly, some car stereo playing harmonius string guitar melody and a male voice singing a sweet love song.

_" It's hard to forget the first time I saw you, that fascinating pair of eyes,_

_In my mind your image couldn't get it out my head,_

_When I hold your hands and feel your tenderness,_

_It's really a bit too much for me to handle,_

_Your innocence is something I want to treasure,_

_If you're wronged by anyone I will grieve,_

_I'm just afraid I will fall in love with you - Dare not let myself come too close to you,_

_I fear not having something to offer you - Loving you may require a lot of courage too,_

_I'm just afraid I will fall in love with you - Maybe one day I won't control it anymore,_

_Things just makes one suffer - I just can't help falling in love with you,_

_What's the reason why I suddenly met you again,_

_I really really don't want to - fall into this love trap ..._

_I'm just afraid I will fall in love with you - Dare not let myself come too close to you,_

_I fear not having something to offer you - Loving you may require a lot of courage too,_

_I'm just afraid I will fall in love with you - Maybe one day I won't control it anymore,_

_Things just makes one suffer - I just can't help falling in love with you ... I just can't help falling in love with you "._

 

\---------------

 

Gale laid down at the bed in the attic, his eyes wide shot opened in shock state letting his mind fleeting over, scratching for answers inside his own thought about the reason why is he doing such a thing back then but in the end he found nothing but the sweet and drunken sensation whirling around his skull make him lightheaded.

The sound of steps and an opened door drew back his mind, he get up and surprised to see her bride already changed her gown into an oversized blue pajamas and hugging a picnic basket . " Can you just called me out for helping you carrying these stuff ? What happen if you slipped down the stairs ? And cut that sorry things. Here ... " Gale marched to her as if he doesn't waste any second, grabbed every piece of her load and blabbering about her apologizing habit. Leaving her stands and blushing.

Gale put the picnic basket at the dresser while Madge hesitantly stepped in and sat at the edge of the bed. She watching her newly-wed husband rummaging the rattan basket and carefully placing everything inside out, five lunch box, couples of apple, two flask, two paper cup and a pair of stainless steel fork and spoon.

" It's leftover from the party and I guessed you must be hungry since you didn't finished your steak last time I saw you. " Madge fixing her glasses.

" And how 'bout you two ? " Gale directing his eyes to her stomach, making Madge blushed even more. After examine each of the containers, he take the chicken salad and passing over tuna sandwiches to his wife and joined her at the edge of bed. Although everything is simple and the food is just a leftover yet this is their first family dinner and she can't helped it but feeling so touched inside.

Madge told him to put aside the emptied lunch box and skip dishwashing because it's already late enough and they have to woke up early in the morning to go to the justice hall to register their marriage. Gale agreed her immediately, he also feels so exhausted but when times to go to bed come, they pushing each other about whom must sleep in the bed. When Madge remember that they already slept together for twice, Gale can't helped it but laugh and ruffling his hair awkwardly. Shortly thereafter, they already lying in the bed with his back facing hers.

" Gale .. " Madge murmurs

" Uh -um ?!?! "

" That was a nice acting ... " Madge bite her lips for saying something stupid like that.

" You, too " flat and boring tone replied to her.

" I thought that kiss was real. " a slight pain in her tone.

" Yeah .. " Gale mumbling in lazy tone.

" Good nite Gale " she sighing and cover herself with blanket. " Nite ... Madge. ". For the rest of the night, Gale convincing himself that the fuzzy feeling is caused by the cheap wine while on the side of the bed, Madge telling to herself that she's in the middle of some dramas that she like to watch back then at her small apartment.

Next morning, bright yellow rays greeted Gale face with warmth welcome. He slowly opened his eyes and found the other side of the bed already empty and cold, a pink post it note stuck on the pillow. Forget that they already married and the situation now is completely different, Gale gasping and reached out the note. " I spare some clothes and new towel at the dresser. Sorry not to wake you up, you looked so tired, M ", need sometime for him to digest the words on the pink paper before he realized that they already married and things are very very different right now.

_Stinky little snail, we've just married for a day and you made me have a heartattack. Gosh._

Reluctantly, he gets up from the bed, grabbed Madge leftover for him and head downstairs for morning routine. At the kitchen Madge carefully checked Coin text for her, " plain milk, fresh veggies, eggs, chicken breast, fruits, cold drinks, spicy food ... " she mumbling around for second as she scrolled down the list then put it down at the kitchen island before she going to fridge and scanning what is in that thing.

Massiel smile widely as she seen her daughter sinking her head in the refrigerator and lost on her own thought about what kind of breakfast she should prepared for her newly-wed husband so Massiel decide to offering Madge some little help and advice and Madge agreed her mother within a second.

Gale looked at a simple bright yellow omelette and half-emptied tabasco in front of him and looked at her wife, swing his sight back at a bowl of fresh salad and a glass of milk in front of him and studied Madge whos sitting anxiously in his left.

" As I recall, this is still seven thirty in a m not p m. " he still looking at his food and his wife back and forth.

" I don't know how you got your breakfast so I ... " a growl from her stomach stopped her mid-sentences.

" Geez Madge, how can you be so stupid ? It's a baby you carrying inside there, you can't starved yourself like that. " Gale quickly grabbed two slices of bread, put some strawberry jam on it.

" It's ok, it just that I'm not feeling well lately. I'm so lightheaded and wanting to throw up every now and then. "

" Lame excuses !! Here, have some bite with me. " Gale pulling his chair next to Madge and something appears to remind him so he get up and head straight to kitchen, a few minutes later he got back to the dining along with a box of orange juice and a clean glass. Next minute would be a dreading minutes for anyone else as Gale mouth keep blabbering about the importance for her to take a good care for herself but for Madge, every rude things that came out from his lips is merely a different kind of love song to her heart.

Exactly at eight thirty, the rest of the Hawthorne showed up at the living room and Massiel greeted her in-laws family and accompanied them along with his husband untill Gale and Madge enters the room.

" Very funny Vic ... very funny. " Gale smiled wryly as he found some empty can tied up and a " JUST MARRIED " board stuck at the back of his Venom GT. " I guessed this make us even huh ? " Vic laughed brutally as he seen his brother face frowned. Gale pushed a button on his remote-key and booth doors lifted-up open.

" I thought we're going with the other in limo. "

" Nope, we won't fitted in the limo with all squad members. Hop in and fasten your seat belts. Come on. " Gale pushed his wife into the car and pulled down the door before he make a quick shift around and landed on driver's seat. After giving some instructions, all of them rolling their ways to the justice hall.

" I thought that being his son-in-law would give me a queue-free tickets. " he whisper to Madge ears as they sat in the waiting room., " Sorry " she murmurs. Though it still nine am, the room already crowded with many couples that came with same intentions like them. Registering their marriage and then they can picked a two story apartment from various goverment public housing zone as an incentive due to the very low birth rate in entire Panem.

Thirty minutes of waiting in silence and finally the loudspeaker announced their names and they step forward to the empty counter. An old lady greeted them and after they having seated, she asked them their personal data and which apartment zone they would like to pick. Since they already decide to moved to The Hawthorne Estate, they just picked it randomly. Either of them hesitated a bit when it comes to signed the marriage act but the act finally signed up and the nice lady congratulate them both and handed the envelope.

Gale asking her about her plans afterward while they walking to the entrance. Madge reluctantly asked him back if it's okay with him if she returned to her old job at the law firm. Gale thinking for a while before he said that he will arrange something with Plutarch. When he opened the entrance door, blinding blitz and an army of reporters surrounding them. Gale covering Madge using his body and pulling her away, fortunately Coin able to distract the vicious reporters and journalist with some official statement. Few minutes later, a red-black beast silently escaping from the parking lot.

 

\---------------------

 

_Somewhere near Greater London ..._

An athletic, tall, blonde man slowly closed the door behind him. Pulling off his Polo shoes and put them in the shoes rack in the left corner, exchange it into a pair of slippers and walked in his apartment. At the corner of the spacious living room, a dark haired girl sitting on the floor, curling accompanied by a half-empty bottle of Sauvignon Blanc and stares blankly through the glass wall with her dark pairs of steely gray.

When he about to put down the newspaper at the table. His blue eyes catched the same newspaper as he carrying right now unfolded and it shows a big picture of dark haired guy trying to cover a petite blonde girl behind him.

" So you've already know it. " he sighing heavily.

" Yeah ... " she replied nonchalantly.

" Don't tell me that I didn't warned you earlier about this. "

" Just shut up will you' ? How's Clove ?? " She emptied the tall glass in her hand with a single gulp.

" She's fine. Look --- "

" Don't !!! Please don't " she blurted.

" Very well then, may I suggest that you should take a look of yourself in the mirror ? "

" Nope, You know I'm not good with mirrors. " her voice starts to trembling. " We already have a deal, have a plan so why don't we stick to all of it and keep out each other nose on personal matters. "

" Fine then, I'll see what I can do to speed things up with some financial issues. " the blonde man get up from the couch and stretched his muscle.

" I hope so, for I don't know how much longer I can watched your back from your Uncle Snow's filthy scavengers. "

The man approach her and crouched nearby. " But first, before you do that. Let me watched your throat from this. " he picked up the wine bottle and studied it for a while. " I need you to stay focused for I can't do this silent rebellion all by myself, okay ?? "

She nod and smiled a bit, " Thanks "

He smile and pats her shoulder. " Good night Katniss. "

_To be continued ....._

\----------------------

Like it or hate it --- just let me know

The song is just an english translation from Harlem Yu --- Qing Fei De Yi which is the original soundtrack from Taiwan dramas Meteor Garden. I don't owned the song or created it. It belongs to respective owner.

 

 


End file.
